Alone Together: Life After
by InuGoddess
Summary: Naraku's final and most devastating trap has been overcome, but not with out losses. Will father and daughter be strong enough to endure what fate has in store when a new threat emerges?
1. A Choice

Chapter 1: A Choice

Vicious winds whipped at her clothes; she faced her foe, determined not to let him see her fear.

"So make your choice Miko."

Her mind racing in time with her heart beat; Kagome tried to think of someway to save them. She looked again at the portal he had opened, fighting a wave of nausea the evil youki provoked. 

"Why use the Jewel to do this? Why?" Her voice rose slightly in panic. She took a calming breath, then continued, "You're almost dead, why not use the Jewel to heal yourself."

Her words surprised even herself. The last thing she wanted was Naraku alive...but it was her only option. The situation was so desperate she could think of no other. 

His malicious laugh rang through the torrents of wind and chilled her to the bone.

"You fool, have you learned nothing? The desecration of the Jewel is all that I desire. To simply wish myself to heal would ruin everything! Do not think you can fool me, this is _my_ trap!"

__

Damn. She had hoped he would be easily tricked. A feeble hope it had been too, knowing he was a master trickster. 

"Do you think I had not foreseen this injury? I knew opening the portal would take a large amount of youki, and drain me of most of my power. You reacted, as I knew you would, attacking when I was weak, and walked right into my trap! Once you make your choice and the Jewel is tainted the blackness will restore me. I have no fear of death."

His assured words sickened her as much as the youki. 

__

How can I fix this?

She closed her eyes, emotional pain and sorrow washed over her. As the Jewel's protector she must find a way to save its pure light. As a Miko she must fine a way to protect life and purify the evil threatening the world. But as a woman...she opened her eyes and looked to her love. He struggled viciously against his restraints, slashing though vine after vine, rage and fear compelling him to continue long after reason told him it was futile. Then she looked to the pedestal meters away. All that was visible amongst the small bundle of cloth wrappings was a pair of white ears and raven hair...

As a woman she must protect her family!

" Miko! Make your choice." Naraku's voice cut through her escalating panic, "Your time runs short. If I pass before you have made your decision nothing will be able to seal this portal, the evil souls from the spirit realm will plague the earth, and I will drag both your loved ones to hell with me!"

Tears sprang to her eyes. _Damn!_ She had to stall a little longer; she needed more time to think.

"How do you think this will darken the Jewel?" 

She was losing her poise. Desperation and fear were taking root in her soul. 

Knowing this made him smile as he answered, "You are the Jewel's protector. For you to make a selfish wish upon it will be its damnation!" 

She saw that for all his confident talk he was becoming impatient.

"I ask you again: will it be your love or your child? Blood is the only seal. Which one will die?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her over the wind, "Don't be a baka! Save Katin!" He continued struggling, trying for all he was worth to free himself so he could take his women to safety.

She looked to him, her eyes windows to her troubled soul. He stopped his struggles long enough to convey his to her. Gods he just wanted her and the child safe!

Their baby's cry rang out. All Kagome's maternal instincts told her to run to her child, to comfort her and keep her safe. But as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she knew she could not make such a choice so easily.

"Miko," Naraku took back her attention. "You must chose. Who will die for the other to live?"

"Someone must die." She repeated looking at the mutilated body in front of her. If only his blood was pure enough to seal the portal...

She was struck with a sudden realisation.

"In order to seal the portal and save the earth, someone must die. In order for the Jewel's darkness to be unleashed I must choose one love over another, a selfish decision..."

Naraku did not like the way the fear was leaving her eyes.

"Yes!" He snapped, "Make your choice! If I die..."

She had heard all this already, and was tempted to just let him die and deal with the spirits as they came, but...she took a steadying breath.

She looked to the pedestal holding her darling daughter and forever sealed the memory of looking upon her beautiful face. Then she looked to her beloved mate. His fierce struggles and loud curses faded from her senses as she remembered his tender touch and loving words. 

Stepping forward she faced Naraku's destroyed face.

He saw no anguish in her eyes. He saw no fear or pain. He saw only love and peace, and he knew in that instant she had seen through his trap.

"I have made my choice." Her voice was full of conviction and strength.

She turned her head slightly to catch Inuyasha's gaze once more. 'I love you' she mouthed to him. Allowing, only for a moment, her resolve to fall away and showed him her sorrow and love. Then she turned back to the demon.

She drew an arrow from her back and looked Naraku straight on.

"If someone must die..." The strength left her voice then, and she whispered, "It will be me!"

She closed her eyes and plunged the arrow into her heart.

Inuyasha watched and took the action like a physical blow.

Naraku screamed vicious defeat.

Kagome brought her fingers to the wound and gathered enough blood to fling into the portal. As her pure blood hit the blackness a light spread from the spot, closing the hole and sealing it against the spirits threatening to escape. Before it completely sealed a red light shot out and grabbed hold of Naraku, dragging him into the hell that was his rightful resting-place.

A deadly silence filled the battlefield.

Inuyasha starred at Kagome as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

She crumpled to the earth.

"KAGOME!" 

He broke free of his bindings and ran to her side. Reaching her he fell to her side, grasping her to him. "Kagome! Kagome..."

She smiled weakly up to him.

"Bring Katin to me, please..."

He was reluctant to let her go, but nodded.

Once he was back he shifted her around so that she could hold their child. A little blood got on her wrappings.

"My little one," she whispered, smiling lovingly down at her daughter.

"Kagome..." he knew nothing he could say to her, his fear was choking him, tightening his throat.

"Inu-y-yasha..." 

Her grasp loosened around the child and he grabbed her back before Kagome dropped her.

He looked down to her, and his horror and sorrow-filled eyes caught hers. He saw her life was quickly draining away, a peaceful glaze was stealing over her eyes.

"No..." he could manage only that feeble word, before she slipped away.

He stared down at her lifeless body.

The baby wiggled in his arms, he switched his gaze to her and felt tears spring to his eyes.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them.

Panicked Inuyasha sprang to his feet, clutching the child close.

The light was coming from the Jewel, which had fallen to the ground after Naraku had disappeared. 

There was no doubt that the light was pure, it was blindingly so. A sense of love and peace passed through him as the light fell away, retracting back into the Jewel. 

__

That was Kagome. Telling me everything will be fine. Letting me know she loves us...

He looked down to her body and was surprise to see it had disappeared.

"Nani...?" quickly he looked back to the Jewel. It seemed to be shrinking...

"NO!"

Irrationally he wanted it back. 

The Jewel had taken Kagome's body and pure energy to be completely purified, now that it was cleansed there was no reason for it to exist. It shrank into non-existence.

He took a step towards where it had been.

__

She's gone.

The baby squirmed in his arms, letting out a hungry squawk.

He looked down upon his flesh and blood, tears filling his eyes.

__

And we are alone...

Authors Note: 

Thanks to all for reading my little fic. Please review and let me know if I should post some more. I have up to chapter five written but I don't wanna post anything if its not worth it..that means no more typing and just writing for enjoyment..hmmm..maybe I shouldn't be asking for reviews, haha..anywho, it gets to be a pretty good little story about Inuyasha and Katin.but I'll leave it up to you guys if I should continue..

Later Dayz!


	2. Sorrow and Guilt

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot this last time – I don't own Inu or the gang, I'm not that genius just yet…..unfortunately ;)

Author's Note: 

Thanks to my lonely reviewer 'jim hawking jr'. If at least one person's reading then that's enough for me *smiles* Just to let you know the next couple chapters are going to be story building and filler until Katin (KA-tin) is older. If you find yourselves bored don't worry it'll pick up!

And now on with the show!

Chapter 2: Sorrow and Guilt

Inuyasha had reluctantly left the battleground in search of Miroku and Sango. Hoping to find some way to appease Katin's appetite and put an end to her wailing, he'd followed the couple's scent back to Kaeda's village.

He found Sango nursing Miroku's wounds, moving awkwardly around her bulging belly, applying wet compresses and bandages.

Miroku was the first to notice him standing in the doorway; he tried to push himself into a sitting position. 

"Inuyasha what…..?"

He ignored the question and went straight to Kagome's pack. Rooting through it he brought out one of the bottles of formula that Kagome always packed incase there was an emergency and she had to leave Katin in Kaeda's care.

_She's gone for good now._

Katin grasped the bottle's nipple firmly and made a quick job of satisfying her hunger.

Inuyasha refused to look at the other three, who sat staring at his back.

Kaeda was the first to break the silence.

"Inuyasha, what has happened?"

He said nothing. He was trying to concentrate everything on the child in his arms. He didn't want to think about what had happened.

"Inuyasha, what happened with Naraku?"

This time it was Miroku. He sensed something was very wrong. He had noticed the tear tracks on the hanyou's face.

Katin lost grip of the nipple and let out a frustrated squawk. Realizing he really wasn't as focused as on the child as he'd thought, Inuyasha moved the bottle back to the baby's lips.

Very worried now, and not used to this kind of silence from Inuyasha, the others exchanged worried looks.

Finally Sango stood and walked around to face him. She knelt down in front of him and tried to look him in the eyes.

"What….." she started, but then she saw the pain on his face, and she knew. Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Her voice wavered and the tears spilled from her eyes.

He looked up to meet her eyes then, his own filled with angry tears.

She saw through his rough expression, saw this sorrow, and it broke her heart. She sat back letting out a heart-wrenching gasp. 

"Sango," Miroku struggled to get up, worry for his wife overriding his injuries.

"No," she whispered, " No, it can't be….."

Inuyasha nodded, and looked away as if ashamed.

She gasped again, shaking her head, refusing to believe the truth.

"Sango, what is it child?" Kaeda moved to the other women. When she saw the look on her face she knew. "Oh," was all she could think to say.

"Just what….." Miroku started, becoming frustrated and increasingly worried.

Kaeda shook her head, indicating he should not press the issue in such a manner. 

"Inuyasha," Kaeda spoke carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did Kagome fall?"

He stiffened defensively under her touch, but nodded.

As if the vocalization had made the fact more true and painful, Sango let out an agonized cry, stood and rushed to Miroku, burying her face in his chest.

"What of Naraku?" Kaeda continued, as if unaffected by the news and the other woman's dramatic outburst. 

"He is dead." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"I see," and with that the old woman left his side to tend to Sango. She didn't want the woman to get too worked up, it was not good for the baby she carried.

Miroku mindlessly patted Sango's heaving shoulders and stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. It could not be that such a woman as Lady Kagome would fall….. could it?! And Naraku was defeated…..? Suddenly realizing, he lifted his right hand and looked under its wrappings. Sure enough, the cursed hole was no longer there. Surprise and shock washed over him, as well as immense relief. Feeling guilty at being relieved in light of what had happened he looked back to the hanyou, wishing there were something he could say. His mind filled with questions. What had happened exactly? Where was the Jewel? Where was Kagome's body? What…..he forced himself to stop. There were more important things to think about. He looked to the baby…..what would happen to her?

The child in question was squabbling in Inuyasha's arms. Finished with the bottle, Katin was accustomed to a little back patting to release the discomfort of a full belly. Inuyasha had rarely participated in the feeding ritual, leaving such things to Kagome, knowing it was a special time between mother and daughter. Now, unsure of how to stop the baby's cries of discomfort he stared down at her. Her chubby cheeks were flushed and her little golden eyes were red. He just continued to stare. Her face was so much like her mothers…..

"Inuyasha, give the child to me." It was Kaeda. She had successfully calmed Sango down and had noticed his troubles.

He shot the old woman a fiery glare. _Hell_ would freeze over before he relinquished his hold on his only link to self-control. 

"She must be burped." Kaeda stated, reluctant to get any closer – she knew the look in the hanyou's eyes, and knew he was in a dangerous mood.

"Tell me what to do." He demanded gruffly.

The old woman nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so the next few days passed. Inuyasha hardly ever let Katin out of his grasp, and then only to change and bathe her. Kaeda had showed him the basics and he was catching on.

Around him the villagers mourned the death of their protecting Miko. A ceremony was held in her honor. Sango and Miroku took comfort in each other's arms, displaying their grief openly. Inuyasha wished he could do something other than silently scowl. He knew the others wanted the chance to comfort him and talk about what had happened, but he didn't want any of it. He did not want to think or feel, he only wanted to get through the hell he had fallen into and keep his child safe.

If anyone spoke to him all he would do was return an icy glare. Even his friends started to keep their distance, approaching him very rarely and only speaking when he asked them a question.

Finally, though, Miroku got frustrated with his friend's refusal to deal with what had happened.

"Can't you see you're pushing everyone away?" He shouted angrily up to the hanyou, who was perched in his tree, feeding Katin. "We're your friends, let us help you!"

Inuyasha just glared down at him, eyes shooting daggers.

"We loved her too!"

Anger flared in his eyes at that, and he leapt down, startling both Katin and the monk. He must have had a murderous look on his face because Miroku actually sealed himself for an attack. Realizing he was about to pound his friend and do it holding a baby, Inuyasha turned away and headed into the forest.

"You've got to face it sometime!" The monk called as he disappeared into the trees. He knew Inuyasha had heard him but that he wasn't going to come back. Miroku sighed and headed back into the village.

"That guy is driving me!" He ranted to Sango as he entered the hut.

Her sad eyes met his, "He's lost so much….."

"I know!" He snapped, then pulled the reign on his anger. "I know he's hurting, but if he would just let us help him….."

"You know how he is."

"Yes, that's the problem! Don't you remember how he was when Kikyou….."

"Yes, but then he had Kagome. It's just how he deals with things, we can't change that."

"Well, what about Katin? He can't keep her up like this, the poor child….."

"Hush," Sango placed her hand softly on his arm, putting and end to his pacing. "When he's ready he'll let us back in."

Miroku sighed, knowing she was right.

"I only wish we could do something for him." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually the supplies in Kagome's pack ran out, and Inuyasha knew he could not put off traveling to Kagome's time any longer. Panic filled him at the thought of facing her mother and telling her that her daughter was dead. He knew he would have to be more kind with Kagome's family than he had been with the villagers and his friends. He wanted them to know he mourned her death. He knew Miroku and the others knew him enough to see through his anger, but to be gruff with the family would be uncalled for.

So, reluctantly, he made the trip.

There were many tears, but, to Inuyasha's surprise, no one, not once, even tried to blame him for not being able to protect her.

After a few days he returned to the Feudal Era, bringing with him enough supplies to care for Katin for a few weeks.

Kagome's mother had been reluctant to let her granddaughter leave, but she saw how tightly Inuyasha clung to her, and knew he needed the baby more then she.

Before he leapt down the well, she had I embraced him tightly.

"You come back here if you need anything, hear! Anything at all. I want you to think of us as family…..we _are _family! And don't you keep my granddaughter away for too long." With that she had surprised him with a kiss on the cheek and then caressed Katin's silky black hair.

He had nodded, a little dumbfounded, and returned to his time.

He was surprised to find that he had been comforted more by the words her family had _not_ spoken than by what they had. He had been expecting blame and anger – basically what he was feeling himself – but he had only witnessed sadness and love.

_That was where Kagome got it from_…..

Not once had anyone said "Why didn't you stop her?" or "What were you doing while all this was happening?" They had listened to his retelling of the encounter and wept. They had spoken words of pride at Kagome's selflessness, and they thanked him for caring so for Katin. No one had even told him to "take good care of the child", though it was obvious that he hardly knew what he was doing.

_Trusting fools_, he thought bitterly. Though he was truly grateful. 

He had been berating himself bitterly – when he allowed himself to think of what had happened – and rather then face it himself he had been waiting for someone else to bring it up. He wanted an excuse to retaliate, to try to prove it was not his fault. He could not convince himself though, he knew he was the one to blame. He had not been able to protect her. But if anyone dared to accuse him of such a thing, he might be able to try to convince them otherwise, and if someone else believed it, than it was possible he could believe it too.

But no one spoke a word of blame.

And so he continued to keep thoughts of it inside, letting his guilt eat away at his soul. 

Thanks for reading! 

Later Dayz!


	3. Questions And 'Keh'

****

Chapter 3 - Questions and 'Keh!'

Inuyasha's life fell into a sort of pattern: care for Katin, protect the village, and care for Katin. He visited Kagome's family every few weeks for supplies and a break; their unrelenting love was the one thing he could count on to refresh his sagging sprits, and it kept him from giving up, it reminded him so much of her.

He had built a hut for himself and Katin at the outskirts of Kaeda's village – not wanting to inconvenience the others with Katin's constant vocalizations. Of course his expressed reason was: "To get the hell away from you guys and you're constant meddling." His new found solitude with is daughter was at first very lonely, without the others to talk to (or at least listen to) he was left with no distractions from his aching heart and the raging guilt trip that constantly barraged his thoughts. The only respite he received was from Katin. The fact that her survival was wholly dependent upon him, and her innocent, if ignorant, trust in the care he provided, began to heal his waning confidence.

Their solitude was short lived. Miroku and Sango soon arrived at his door, carrying their small son, Keto, and a proposition: they would help him raise the child and keep his home if he allowed them to share it with him. His answer was decided before they even finished their speech, but he only gave them his indifference, which they took for what it really was. Within a week the five of them were settled under one roof, and a patchwork family was formed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The years passed, and Katin grew. Inuyasha watched with fascination as she learned to sit on her own, to crawl, and then walk. That was where the fascination stopped and the trouble started. She was a hanyou and therefore much more resilient then human children her age, which was a good thing, because Inuyasha was sure no human child could survive all the trouble she got herself into. He was much too over protective, this he knew. He watched Miroku laugh off the tumbles his son took, but he could not help himself from scooping up Katin and scolding her every time she made his heart jump to his throat with worry. 

She was a happy child regardless of his scowls and scolding. He had the others to thank for that, they offered her the normality and open love he could not. Since the time she was able to speak and understand the special bond between them had been broken. He could no longer bring himself to cuddle and openly love her. To the others it was a mystery, the best they could figure was that he was suddenly embarrassed by showing affection – which was not completely implausible, since that was how he had been at first with Kagome. But it wasn't that. He was not completely sure why the sudden change had come over him. He did know, however, that he must protect the child at any cost, and there was no room for emotions or idleness in the roll of protector. He would protect Katin and the village, and never loose that which was important to him again – he refused to fail anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katin grew steadily in to a beautiful pup. Her raven hair and brilliant golden eyes were a startling contrast, and her adorable little dog-ears gave her an innocent sweetness that no one could deny, despite the tiny fangs that protruded over her bottom lip. She had the entire village wrapped around her little finger, even her indifferent father couldn't always hide the affection he felt for her. Despite all that there was one thing she could never get, and that was a straight answer concerning what had happened to her mother. 

It was not until she was five that Katin became really curious about the absence of her mother. Since she could remember she had listened to tales about hunting the Shikon shards, from Uncle Miroku, and she had spent countless weekends at her grandmother's shrine looking through picture albums. No one had ever tried to pretend her mother hadn't existed, she was constantly told of and shown how wonderful the Miko Kagome had been. But no one bothered to explain the woman's absence, and Katin was determined to know…and to find out from her father. 

"Otousan," the young hanyou approached him, a tentative finger in her mouth. She might be young but she knew her father well, and she when to be direct with him and when not.

"Hmmm?" He looked to her, taking his attention way from his thoughts.

__

He always looks so sad.

"Otousan, why…why do I have eyes like yours, and not Okaasan?" 

He stared at her for an unblinking moment, then turned way.

She knew she would get no answers from him now, so she left to find her Uncle. Her father was always so serious, so angry…so sad. It confused her and hurt her feelings, but Uncle Miroku was always smiling, and so she turned to him whenever her father tuned her out.

No one ever spoke of why her mother wasn't around, especially her father. That much alone told her something terrible had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Tell me again Miroku!" she exclaimed, giggling into her hands.

Miroku smiled, "You have to promise to keep this a secret. If your father ever found out that I'd told you I'd get a good pounding for sure!"

The seven year old giggled again and nodded. "Cross my heart." She mimicked the pledge, grinning.

"Okay," he leaned in, as if intrusting her with life's greatest secrets, "When ever your father misbehaved, your mother would yell "Osuwari!" and he'd slam face first into the ground!"

The little hanyou dissolved into another fit of giggles. The fact that anyone had any power over her stoic father was amazing enough, but the image of him eating dirt was enough to send her into hysterics.

The whole conversation had come about when an angry Katin had stormed into the hut claiming her father was the most horribly unmovable person to ever exist. He refused to let her play with the village children out of his sight. They were all planning to play hide-and-go-seek in Inuyasha's Forest.

**__**

"Absolutely not! Don't you realize how dangerous it is? Without supervision you'll all be demon lunch!!"

Aho Otousan! He's killed all the demons within miles…!

Miroku had sought to calm the girls anger with humor.

"So how could Mama 'sit' him? Did she use her miko powers?"

He chuckled, "In a way. You know the prayer beads he wears around his neck?"

She nodded.

"Well, those are the cause, and 'sit' is the magic word!"

She giggled again, "What did father do to make her cast the spell?"

"Oh, he was quite wild in the beginning…out of control sometimes." His eyes glistened with mischief.

That shocked her a little. "Father, out of control? When? All he ever does is scowl and watch things." She shuddered a little, thinking of his impenetrable gaze. "He's got to be the most boringly controlled person ever! Geez, the most I've ever seen him in action is when there's a demon around…"

Miroku put a stop to her depreciating words, knowing Inuyasha was likely within hearing distance. 

"Well he may seem so, but he cares for you very much."

"Keh!" she replied, turning up her nose at the idea and looking so much like Inuyasha that Miroku couldn't hold back his laughter. Slightly hurt to be laughed at she sulked for a few moments. Then forgetting her displeasure with a quickness that is only inherent in the very young, she asked the question that had suddenly occurred to her.

"Uncle, if the beads were Mama's spell, why does father keep them?"

A guarded looked came into Miroku's eyes and she knew she would get no satisfactory answer from him.

"I couldn't say child, I couldn't say." And with that he stood and brushed off his robes, "Why don't you go and find that son of mine, and bring him in for supper?"

She sighed, "Hai."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years passed and Katin grew. Her resemblance to both her parents was astounding, and not only in the looks department. Her benevolent personality matched her mother's, as well as her cleverness and sincerity, but she had also inherited Kagome's flaring temper. This wouldn't have been so hard to deal with on it's own, except that on top of it all she had Inuyasha's hot-headedness and stubborn pride.

Her coming of age had been delayed due to her human blood. A full blooded youkai would have come into their own at the age of nine, realizing their true powers and strength. So far Katin was maturing like any human would, but her time was fast approaching, that much Inuyasha knew.

Despite her unrealized powers, at eleven years old, she was already a force to be reckoned with, and that wasn't even taking into account the fact she was a hanyou. 

Not to say that she was always moody or dangerous, she was usually a happy child, content and kind, but step on her toes, look at her the wrong way, or insult her sense a honor, and you would get burned. This, the village children had learned after a few unfortunate run-ins with a cranky Katin.

Sango was administering bandages after one such run-in with a group of boys.

"Katin, you know you shouldn't fight with the other children." She scolded.

"Keh! They started it. They said father destroyed the village, that he was once evil! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard, he's their protector, they should show more respect!" She folded her arms and refused to say more.

After a few minutes Sango gave up scolding and sent her to gather the others for supper. She didn't bother trying to explain to the child, she knew it was Inuyasha's place to speak of the past, if at all. But she did mention the incident to the hanyou after the children were in bed.

He bristled at the thought of her fighting. "That girl! I leave her for one day and she thinks she can…"

"I don't believe that is the point, Inuyasha." Miroku interrupted his tirade.

"Well then…"

"I think you have to tell Katin about the past. Everything. Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome…everything. The older she gets the more questions she has and the more rumors she hears. It's not fare to keep things from her."

"Yes," Sango interjected, " Just the other day she came home crying because she had a fight with some children. They were saying Kikyou was a better miko than Kagome…and I'm sure she doesn't even know who Kikyou is!"

He was silent for a few moments. He didn't like the thought of trying to explain the past to his daughter. He didn't want to relive it. He wanted it left the way it was, out of his thoughts.

"Do you really thinks she needs to know such things?"

The others nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day he tried to explain the past. He got about as far as "I fell in love with the miko Kikyou…" before Katin yelled at him and ran away. Thoroughly frustrated and annoyed, he'd jumped onto his perch to moodily wait out the day. He practically bit Miroku's head off when he came to see how things had gone.

Katin found herself in Kaeda's hut, listening to the old woman tell the tale of a man she hardly recognized as her father. When she had heard him proclaim him love for someone other than her mother, she had been furious - _How could he!! – _but somehow such a story coming from Lady Kaeda was not as offensive. She found herself feeling sorry for her father, hating Naraku, loving her mother, and wondering about the Shikon Jewel.

"But, Lady Kaeda, what happened in the end? No one ever speaks of the Jewel or Mama."

"Well child, that be a story for another day."

"But…"

"No, no, it be a tale for yer father to tell, not I."

Sighing, Katin nodded and left the hut, thanking the old woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later – following another yelling match and botched attempt to explain the past – Katin was back in Kaeda's hut begging for answers.

"Oh please, Kaeda, father is so mean! All he does is get mad and then be mad that I'm mad…and, and he doesn't care if I ever know about Mama! He doesn't care at all!!" She cried, tears threatening. 

"Hush yerself child. He cares. He cares too much for his own good, but he cares well enough."

"Keh!"

"Now, I will not tell ye a word tonight. I'm very old and I need my rest. If Inuyasha hasn't told ye by the morrow, come back and I will."

"Arigeto, Lady Kaeda," Katin bowed in thanks and sealed her curiosity. 


	4. In Which Much is Revealed

So sorry for the long delay, I'm lazy and had an idea overload, but I think I have a handle on things now.

Disclaimer - I don't Inu or the gang (obviously!).

In which Much is Revealed

The next morning Katin sat outside Kaeda's hut. The early morning dew clung to the bottom of her kimono, and she shivered slightly. Not from the early morning damp. She hardly ever noticed the temperature, unless it was an extreme. No, she shivered in anticipation…and well, to be honest, a little fear. From all accounts, a million horrible things could have happened to her mother. Last night some of the rumors - and fear - had been dispelled, but today she would finally know the truth from the lies.

She though of her father. Last night he had hardly said a word to her when she bid him goodnight…he had hardly look at her. She felt slightly hurt, but, at the same time, it _was_ something she was used to, and brushed most of it off. What brought her father to her mind now was not his cold eyes or indifference, it was the unguarded sorrow. She knew well enough that the man was not cast in stone. She recognized his ridiculous over-protectiveness as his only outlet for emotions towards her - that didn't mean she liked it, or that it didn't hurt her to receive such harsh treatment from the father she loved so dearly. She knew that if she – someone who didn't even remember the woman she called mother – could miss the miko Kagome as much as she did, it had to be hard for the man who had loved and cherished her. 

Katin remembered countless times when she had come across Inuyasha looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. She knew now that the harsh expression he so often wore was a mask to cover whatever hurts he suffered.

__

He's lost two women he loved…Thinking of the other woman, this Kikyou, felt strange. She had heard things about the great miko Kikyou, of course, but yesterday was the first time she'd ever thought of her as a person and not a mythical heroine…she would have to ask the others more about this. Kaeda had told her how Naraku had destroyed the love between her father and the woman, and all the rest. Katin noticed that Kaeda, and the rest of the villagers, seemed give the miko their high esteem. While she understood, and felt sympathy for Kikyou, she didn't understand how everyone over looked the fact that Kikyou had tried to kill Kagome, and helped the enemy, repeatedly. She supposed it was one of those things she was too young to understand. 

She sighed, straining her ears, listening to hear any sign that Kaeda was awake so she could finally have some of her questions answered. She hadn't bothered to ask her father about it again. No matter what it was, everything that passed verbally between them was hostile. She blamed him, naturally, as he was the one who was always unreasonable. He never trusted her. He treated her like a pup or worse, a soldier under his command. He didn't treat her like a daughter. Even Uncle Miroku gave her more care than Inuyasha; he laughed with her and gave her encouragement, just like how he treated Keto. He was a father; Inuyasha was simply there.

Her anger, again, peeked, she forgot about being understanding and worrying, and became that which she was usually in regards to her stubborn, horrible father – a defiant, moody young woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaeda chuckled, hearing Katin huff to herself outside and invited her in to share her breakfast.

"So, ye've come to hear the rest of it, have ye?" She accepted the bowl Katin served to her.

Katin, still fuming with thoughts of her father and desperately needing to hear some truth about her mother, looked up, eyes pleading.

"Please, Lady Kaeda, oh please tell me of Mama!"

Kaeda studied the girl's eager eyes and saw the underlying sadness. The poor child.

"Aye, wait but a moment – the tea."

She nodded, fiddling with the heart shaped locket she wore around her neck. Her grandmother had given it to her for her last birthday. Inside contained young, and rather angry looking, pictures of her parents. She liked the angered expressions. Though she was used to seeing her father that way, the only photos she ever saw of her mother were posed and smiling. Seeing Kagome's anger made her real to Katin.

"Here child, pour out the tea and I shall begin."

"Hai." She hurried with her task, hardly noticing when she sloshed the boiling liquid over her hand.

Kaeda settled on her mat and began.

"Well, I told ye yesterday of yer parents and the search for the Shikon Shards and how all that came about?"

Katin nodded.

"Aye, well, for a time there was only one shard unaccounted for. It took a year to find it. Naraku had all the shards but four: one was missing, the wolf prince Kouga had two, and Naraku used one to sustain the life of his servant Kohaku…" 

"Aunt Sango's little brother?" Katin interrupted, trying to keep her facts straight.

"Aye," the old woman replied, sorrow in her eyes, "Aye, that'd be the boy."

Katin nodded.

"Well, there were many rumors as to the whereabouts of the final shard. Naraku was determined to have the completed Jewel and he stopped at nothing to find it. He killed many, demons and humans alike. In the end, the shard came to yer mother. That story is very long and complex, and I don't believe I have the time to include it today, ask Miroku or yer father, they now that tale better than I."

Katin knew whom she would ask, and it was not her father.

"Once Naraku learned yer mother had obtained the shard he sought her out. As I have told ye, the demon was fond of trickery; he set many a trap. Yer parents were a formidable team though, and overcame all that they came up against. Finally Naraku resorted to mind control once more – I told ye yesterday of how he tried to turn yer mother against her friends before?" 

"Hai."

Kaeda nodded, "Well, yer mother's miko powers were very strong, but it was her pure heart that really saved her from succumbing to Naraku. But, now that he held the majority of the Jewel his powers of darkness had increased. He managed to control yer mother long enough to bring her, and the shard, to his castle."

"What was father doing? Couldn't he stop her?" Her question was not one of blame but simple curiosity. She saw Inuyasha as a powerful and unmovable – it was hard to see him letting her mother walk into a trap.

"Child, the blackest of souls was Naraku. There were things he made yer mother say and do to spurn yer father away…"

Anger welled up in the young hanyou. That awful demon had already caused her father so much pain…

Kaeda saw her expression and nodded in agreement. "Aye, a true monster was Naraku."

"So did Mama beat him?"

"Aye."

"What happened?"

"I'm coming to it child, but let an old omen rest her voice for a few moments. Go ye outside and bring me in some herbs from the garden."

"Hai!" Katin jumped up and hurried outside, knowing the quicker she returned the quicker they could continue.

"Katin!" Inuyasha's harsh voice cut though her thoughts as she rummaged in the plants.

She stiffened knowing his tone meant he was displeased. _Keh, when is he not!_

"So this is where you disappeared to!"

"Hai, father, I am helping Lady Kaeda today, mixing herbs." She was surprised at how easily the lie rolled off her tongue.

"Hmph, tell me next time. And do not sneak out again before sunrise!" _The early morning dew makes it difficult to track your scent! I hate not knowing exactly where you've gone straight away!_

She bowed to him. "I am sorry to have worried you." She gave him her most innocent and sorry look.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew she was up to something, she was never so agreeable, normally she would have snapped right back at him. He chose to say nothing.

"Hmph, be sure to stay within the old woman's sight, I will send Keto to get you for supper."

"Hai, father."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She returned to the hut fuming.

__

Baka!!!!! Did he think she was a pup?! Gods, she was eleven, she didn't need an escort!

"Katin, take that bowl and help me to grind some of these herbs – ye wouldn't want to lie to your father."

__

Keh! Like hell she didn't!

"Are ye ready to continue with our story?"

She gathered up her anger and shoved it aside, needing knowledge more than frustration.

"Hai."

"Now, I said as how Naraku made yer mother turn Inuyasha away, but yer father – being relentless and very suspicious – ignored his hurt pride and followed after Kagome. His desire to protect her was stronger than his anger, if ye can believe such a thing," Kaeda added the last part having heard the two of them outside, she saw the anger in the young hanyou's eyes and wanted to try to get a smile out of her. Katin only frowned. _Bloody stubborn family_, Kaeda thought ruefully, but with affection.

"He found her in time to save her life and break the mind control spell, but not before Naraku had taken the shard. A large battle ensued. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had followed yer father; they lent a hand in the fighting.

Naraku wanted the Jewel complete. To do so he had to extract the shard from Kohaku's back. He was not content to simply end the boy's life; he used his death to try to weaken Sango's resolve to fight. That demon understood _nothing_ of human love!"

Kaeda spat into the fire, as though ridding herself of a foul taste.

"That despicable act enraged yer mother. Now, child, yer must understand this of the Miko Kagome: she had a spirit to match no others'. Her soul and heart were pure, but so was her anger. Naraku's cruelty disgusted her sense of honor and love for Sango. Whenever she was so enflamed her miko powers were tenfold. She shot Naraku with her purifying arrow and almost whipped him from existence." 

"Almost?"

"Aye. Moments before his end would have come; he used his remaining strength to flee. But not before yer mother had reclaimed the Jewel."

"So they won!"

"Aye, but there had been casualties: Kohaku and Shippo – the little fox demon – both had fallen. Miroku and Sango were both badly wounded. Yer mother herself was severely poisoned by Naraku's evil."

"What happened to father? And why have I never heard of this Shippo?"

"He was loved greatly by all in the group, they still feel the pain of his loss. He died protecting yer mother in the last few moments of the battle. They feel responsible for not being able to prevent it."

"Oh, but what of father?"

"Ho, Inuyasha's regenerative powers are great, if he suffered any I do not remember…though probably, he was always recklessly selfless when protecting yer mother and had great rage towards the demon."

Again the thought of her father being reckless struck her as odd. He was always so cautious. But she pushed the thought aside eager to hear the rest of the story.

"All that remained to do was complete the Jewel. Once yer mother and the others had healed the group traveled to the wolf tribe of the mountains to obtain the last two shards from the Prince."

"Why would this Kouga guy give them up?"

Kaeda chuckled, "Well, the prince was in love with yer mother." She laughed again at Katin's drop jawed expression. "It took some convincing, mind, but in the end Kouga handed them over to Kagome.

The group returned to this village and me. We held a grand ceremony and Kagome joined the shards to complete the Jewel.

Now, it would seem that this should be the end of the tale, but nay, many issues remained unresolved. Who would now protect the Jewel? Yer mother was the obvious choice. But she had another life waiting for her on the other side of the bone eaters well. We could not ask her to stay."

"Wait a second," Katin interrupted, "What about father? Wouldn't mother have stayed for him anyway?"

Kaeda nodded, "Aye, Kagome's love for yer father was well known, but yer father ad yet to admit the fact to her."

That sent Katin's mind reeling. "But, but he protected her, saved her…"

"Aye, it seems a bit confusing. There had been an obvious bond between the two from the beginning, and they cared greatly for each other. But yer father is a stubborn man – and if he had other reasons for keeping his feelings quiet I know not of them.."

"But obviously she stayed."

Kaeda nodded. "I know not what passed between them, but in the end yer mother decided to stay, become the villages protecting Miko, the Jewels protector…and yer fathers mate.

Now, for two peaceful years yer parents settled into a life together, both protecting the Jewel and the village. Naraku seemed to have given up, for there was no sign of him for a very long time. Miroku and Sango married and yer mother became pregnant with you. It seemed that life was to remain peaceful, for another year it continued in such a state. Ye were born and Sango became pregnant. It was then that Naraku made his reappearance.

The demon had spent his time building a new body, gathering power and putting together a new plan to obtain and desecrate the Jewel."

"Surely he didn't try mind control again?" Katin asked.

"No child, worse: he kidnapped you."

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "ME!?"

"Aye, he used you to lure yer mother and father into a trap. First he stole you away, then used his Jaki to open a portal to hell."

Katin gasped, horror struck. She could hardly believe something so dangerous had happened in her past.

Kaeda stood then and went to the water basin, taking a refreshing gulp. When she turned back to Katin her face held a rueful look.

"And that is all I know."

"WHAT!!!"

Kaeda nodded. "This much Miroku has told me. The group set out to rescue you and kill Naraku. Miroku fought and was badly injured; he and Sango – who was pregnant, mind – stayed behind. Yer parents continued alone. All I know of what happened next is that Naraku was defeated, the Jewel disappeared, and of yer mother, well, Inuyasha returned with you and refused to speak of what had happened. We knew, of course, that Kagome had fallen, but little else."

They sat in silence for a long time.

Katin's mind was reeling, trying to process everything she a just heard and keep reign on her annoyance at the fact that she _still _didn't know what had actually happened to her mother.

__

Father must have watched her die…he is_ the only one who can answer my questions…_

**Thanks for reading**


	5. More of the Truth

****

Disclaimer - I don't own Inu and the gang.

Chapter 5 - More of the Truth

She _had_ had every intention of staying with Lady Kaeda until Keto came to fetch her. _Had_. 

Now she found herself slipping out of the old woman's hut, careful not to rouse her from her catnap.

Katin did not quite know what to make of all she had been told. After Kaeda revealed she knew no more the two had set to grinding herbs in thoughtful silence. Two hours of thought still hadn't given any shape to Katin's blurred emotions. She walked, deep in thought, in the general direction of her home. In the back of her mind her realized her father would be furious if she showed up alone, and changed her path. Unintentionally she found herself under The Goshinboku.

__

Why would I come here?

The forest around her was quiet and calm. Momentary fear welled up inside her. All her life her father had drilled it into her that this forest was a dangerous place to visit and apart from the few times Miroku and Sango had accompanied her, Katin had never been under the canopy of Inuyasha's Forest.

__

Baka, that's just what he wants you to do…run back home, stay safe and sound, away from all the fearful demons…but it's so peaceful here. Father must _be crazy! I feel no evil in these trees, no danger lurking in the shadows…only stillness and peace._

She sat down and the base of the legendary tree, crossed her legs, closed her eyes and simply breathed.

__

Mother and he met here. This is where it all started…he even tried to harm her _at first…always such a baka!_

Katin thought of all the times that her father had chastised, growled, demanded, and yelled - all the times he had looked upon her with annoyance and indifference. The indifference hurt more than anything else.

__

Why must he be so mean to me? After everything that's happened, I am his only family…I realize that of him, why…

Suddenly she noticed a change in the atmosphere of the surrounding forest. Her senses went on red alert. Nothing had visibly changed, but the feeling about the place was no longer peaceful, something dark lurked near by, and she felt the danger deep in her bones.

__

Bugger, he's going to be so angry when he finds out…

She feared her father's wrath more then the immediate danger.

Slowing she stood, straining her ears hoping to catch a sound that would let her know at which angle she was about to be attacked from. Nothing. The same silence filled the forest as before.

__

Am I imagining…

At once a figure stood in front of her. It was so sudden she didn't even have time to react. Fear and rational thought had not had the chance to register. She gaped up at the tall demon.

"Little hanyou." The demon had a frighteningly powerful voice, though it held almost no emotion – almost.

As her mind began to process again she realized he said the last word with a very small hint of disgust. Confused, she gave him a questioning look. She had been raised in village that accepted her heritage; she'd never been treated any different from the other humans.

The male demon continued to look upon her with impenetrable eyes.

Her slight curiosity over his disgust was gone in a moment, replaced with something _close_ to fear. For a reason unknown to her she was _not_ as frightened as she knew she should be. A very small part of her knew that if this demon had intended to harm her, he would have already. 

She took in the demon's appearance. He seemed vaguely familiar. Now her curiosity had returned full force.

"Do I know you?" she questioned, child-like and innocent.

Her lack of fear annoyed the demon.

"Do you not know to whom you speak?"

His arrogance annoyed her.

"I wouldn't have asked had I known." This statement lacked innocence.

Her fiery spirit amused him, but the impertinence of her statement offended his honor; it also confirmed his previous belief.

"You are Inuyasha's daughter."

She eyed him suspiciously. A new worry entering her mind. If this demon knew her, and who her father was, that meant it was not a coincidence he was here. Her father had many enemies…might this be one? Remembering Kaeda's words "_he used _you_ to lure yer mother and father into a trap_" she swallowed the answer she was about to give. She was beginning to regret very much her foolish decision to leave the hut.

"Why?"

He almost smirked. The foolish child was smarter than she seemed.

"Do you intended to deny what I know from your scent?"

She balked at that. _My scent?_

She knew nothing about her hanyou status and less about her demon abilities. Inuyasha had never bothered to have such conversations with her.

This much was apparent to the demon standing in front of her. He read her confused look accurately.

"You smell of his blood. I know you are who I say you are. This Sesshomaru does not need your affirmation."

Well, if he knew who she was – no matter how strange his method – she saw no point in arguing, but she couldn't bring herself to be compliant; his arrogance annoyed her too much.

"Keh! If you knew why'd you ask?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously at her insolence.

She gulped back her fear, trying desperately to remain calm. He _was_ very dangerous, and she was being foolish to bate his anger, silently she damned her hot headedness.

He took a step forward and placed a clawed finger under her chin, tilting her head slightly to that they were eye to eye.

She knew she should try to run, or at least show him she was afraid. Something about him seemed to demand that type of reaction. _He wants me scared_. Knowing this somehow gave her enough strength to face him, unflinching.

Sesshomaru admired the little ones courage. _Foolish though it may be…_

"You should know when to be afraid, little one."

He spoke the last words with smothered affection. And very suddenly she realized why he had seemed so familiar. She quickly scanned his face - it was so close she could see how his purple markings were raised slightly from his skin. Her eyes returned to his. Amber met amber.

He watched the realization flash across her eyes and held back a satisfactory smile.

"You are Inuyasha's daughter. I am his brother."

Her jaw dropped. With a flick of his finger he closed it for her.

"But, but…"

He conveyed his disapproval with a slight frown. "Do not speak unless you know what you want to say."

Katin bristled. She'd had quite enough of this. Her day had been confusing enough, but now she stood face to face with an unknown uncle who saw fit to criticize everything she did. She had a father to do that for her, thank you very much! But she did not know how to get herself out of the situation. Despite the revelation that he was family he had not let her go, nor had the danger receded from her senses.

Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to think of something to say.

He bet her to it. "You do not generally leave the security of the town, what has brought to into this dangerous place?"

"I, ah, I was not thinking…"

"Hai, you were not."

Anger invaded her thoughts again.

He watched her eyes fill with it, felt her jaw clench. He warned her against an outburst by tightening his hold on her chin.

"Do not be foolish, little one."

This was very quickly becoming too much for her to handle. She was scared, worried and angry. On top of everything else that had happen today she felt complete mental exhaustion…and she was only eleven after all, for someone her age she had held up quite nicely.

Sesshomaru watched with some confusion as her eyes filled with tears, and listened with what was close to bafflement when she spoke.

"P-please, I-I don't know what you want with me."

He lessened his grip on her, inwardly chastising himself. She was, after all, only a quarter demon, he should have known she would let her fear overcome her too quickly.

"I wanted to meet my niece." He let go of her then, and turned and walked a few steps away, allowing her time to regain her composure. 

She sniffled, and wiped away the single tear that had escaped her eye. She still sensed the danger in this Sesshomaru demon, but she knew it was no longer a threat.

"W-why did you frighten me?"

"You should not have wandered off alone, you needed to be taught that."

She actually smiled. This lesson was a million times more affective then her father's incessant ranting.

"Does father know you are here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It is better that way."

"Why?"

"We do not get along."

"Why?"

"That is a long story."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

He glared at her, shutting her up instantly.

Surprisingly, though, she giggled.

"I know why you and father do not get along."

Her playful attitude interested him. "Really?"

"Hai. You have the same problem that I do."

"I sincerely doubt that." Then, seeing her pout, he indulged her foolishness. "What is our apparent 'problem'?"

"We are just too much alike," she grinned, taking a step forward and looking up to him. "I do not get along with father either," she crinkled her nose, "Do you think that I am very much like him?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

He was not prepared to play this little game with her again. It was trying enough on his patients the first time. He took charge of the conversation.

"What is your name?"

"Katin. How can you not know your own niece's name?" Her question was one of simple curiosity.

"This is the first I have seen of you."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"I wish I had met you sooner."

This threw him a little. "Why?"

She giggle, finding humor in how he hadn't been able to with hold his curiosity and how much he had sounded like she had only moments ago. 

"I like you." Then she took his hand in her own. "Will you come back to the village with me? I want to show you to Aunt Sango."

There were so many things wrong with the current situation he did not know where to start. The fact she had taken his hand had completely shocked him. No one, since Rin, had held such trust in him so implicitly. He was not sure whether this was wise. The girl should be taught how the world worked. You did not go around grabbing powerful and dangerous demons' hands. He was about to reprimand her when Inuyasha crashed through the trees.

"GET YOU HANDS OFF HER!"

Katin nearly jumped straight out of her skin.

Sesshomaru simply let the girl's hand drop; he showed no outward signs that his hanyou brother had startled him. He had been so concerned with Katin that he hadn't even noticed the hanyou's scent.

"F-father…"

"Katin, get away from him!" Inuyasha barked, drawing Tetsiaga.

"B-but, but…"

"Listen to your father, little one."

She stared wide-eyed at her Uncle, "But I…"

"A good child obeys their father."

"N-nani?"

"ENOUGH! Sesshomaru get away from her or Kami help me…" He tensed himself for a full attack.

"Inuyasha, do not be a fool. You will harm the child."

Anger enveloped him. _That bastard has the nerve…_Then Inuyasha realized something. His daughter was trembling with fear, and it was not due to Sesshomaru. Her frightened eyes were trained on him.

Sesshomaru saw his realization and chose that moment to leave.

~@~@~@~@~@~

This had not initially planned on introducing Sesshomaru to the story in such a way…but due to my recent change of attitude toward said demon (thanks to you Mary :) ) I couldn't resist. I know he might seem a bit more tolerant then his original character, but the reason for that will be revealed in the future.


	6. A Father's Wrath

****

Disclaimer: Nope… don't… never will…*sigh*

Chapter 6 – A Father's Wrath

Katin stood, wide-eyed and frightened as she watched her father draw the weapon at his side. She felt her heart squeeze in terror when she realized he meant to attack her Uncle. Why would he want to harm his own brother? Then Sesshomaru was gone. She blinked, _how did he…_

She looked back to her father. He had the most peculiar look on his face – shock, anger, and so many more emotions fought for supremacy. For a moment she was concerned.

"What did he want with you?" Inuyasha rasped his voice heavy, the effect of screaming, raging and trying his damnedest to regain his usual composure.

Her concern vanished.

"Why did you do that?!"

Her anger did more than shock him. He had been on his way to get Katin for super (not trusting Miroku's boy to safely bring her home) when he had sensed his brother. For the first time since Katin's birth he smelt the vile danger that emanated from his sibling. Careful at first, he'd tested his nose and gathered as much info on Sesshomaru's whereabouts as he could. He was calm and certain the demon posed no more then the normal threat…that was until he found Katin's trail. And smelt her tears.

He sheathed Tetsiaga, avoiding Katin's angry glare. He was very troubled to feel her release some of her unease with his action. She had been afraid of _him_ and not the demon…damn the girl's ridiculous lake of sense!

"How could you put yourself in such danger? Have you listened to nothing I've told you, you could have died had I not shown up!"

Was he absolutely mad? 

"What are you talking about? Uncle…"

"You WILL NOT call him that!"

Katin was completely confused. Her father was being irrational and just plain stupid. He was so angry, and not for the first time did she feel a little frightened. She thought that maybe a yelling match wouldn't be the best idea.

"Father I…"

"Of all the stupid, brainless…do you know how much danger you were in? DO YOU?"

"I-I…"

"He could have killed you, he would have had I not…"

"STOP IT!" she cried, her confusion, hurt, anger and anguish melding together to produce an emotion strong enough to break through Inuyasha's tirade.

He blinked.

"He wasn't going to hurt me."

"Keh."

"HE WASN'T! Why do you think everyone will hurt me? Why'd you have to scare him away? I _liked_ him! He was nice to me, nicer than you!" Her temper was peeked. Too tired and overwhelmed, she couldn't – and didn't really want to – stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. "You don't want me to know anything do you? You never told me about Mama, you never told me about the Jewel, you never told me anything!! You didn't even say you had a brother, why didn't you tell me I had more family?! Why do you keep everything from me?!"

He knew he should keep his head, that he should try to explain calmly about Sesshomaru, about everything…but damn-it he didn't want to. He spent all his time watching over her and making sure she was safe and well provided for, why couldn't she show him a little more respect?

"Katin you'd better…"

" 'Better' what?"

"STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS!"

She closed her mouth, which had indeed been open, about to ask another question.

They stood staring at each other. Both steaming. Inuyasha's head hurt from all the dramatics. Katin's head throbbed from information overload.

He took a deep breath, "You will NOT leave the safety of the village again, is that clear?"

She ground her teeth. "_A good child obeys their father_" Sesshomaru's words came back to her, calming her only a little. She wanted someone at least to believe she was a 'good child', even if it wasn't her own father. 

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. _I will be good, I will be good…and next time I see Uncle Sesshomaru I will tell him how good I've been and he'll believe me…_

"I do not want to hear of you asking any more damned questions. Quit pestering people and be of some use!"

__

What the hell am I saying?! She's actually agreeing and here I am berating her further…but he could not seem to prevent what he came next.

"Your mother is dead, Sesshomaru is evil, and that is the end of it!"

Her eyes filled with tears. She had with stood a lot from her father, and she had believed his indifference was the worst, but hearing such cruelty nearly broke her heart. 

Seeing her tears stopped him and brought what he'd said crashing into his own ears.

Her lip wobbled. She bit it. She would not cry. The same resolve that had kept her from showing Sesshomaru her fear (or trying to at least) kept her from letting her tears fall.

"Hai, father."

She bowed and simply walked passed him, back towards her home. Trying for all she was worth to keep her legs from letting lose and running, as they wanted to, desperately holding onto the fact that she must be good. Then her eyes caught sight of the Bone Eaters Well.

__

Be good be damned!

She ran to it and launched herself over the rim. She had a grandmother on the other side, someone who loved her and wasn't afraid to show it.

~~~~~~~

Inuyasha watched her throw herself in the well. He knew he should go after her, knew he should say something to ease her tears…he knew a lot of shit, but it didn't mean he could bring himself to do or say any of it.

"Damn-it Kagome why'd you leave me on my own with this!"

He hadn't realized he meant to speak until the words left his mouth. He was surprised that he heard so much anger in his own voice…then again maybe not. Anger seemed to be the _only _emotion he was capable of handling.

__

Baka, she's just a child, how could you be so cruel to her? Really, you're no better than that bastard Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru. Remembering his part in all this brought his worry back full force. Katin could have been killed. The girl was moronic to wander into the forest alone. Did she listen to nothing he said? He had to find some way to make her understand that she wasn't safe out here…that she wasn't safe unless he was with her…some how he _had_ to make her understand that.

~~~~~

Katin sobbed on her grandmother's shoulder. The older woman held her until she had calmed enough to talk about what had happened. They sat under The Goshinboku in silence for a few moments after Katin was finished.

Mrs. Higurashi knew the girl just needed comfort. It had been a very long day for her; the poor dear was exhausted. She wanted to assure her that her father did indeed love her, but knew in her current state if would only make matters worse. Instead the older woman chose to ease Katin's mind on the subject of Kagome.

"Lovely," her grandmother smoothed the hair around her ears and drew her closer for a hug. "I know what happed to your mother. If you are not too tired from all your exertions I will tell you."

It was the happiest thing Katin had heard all day.

~~~~~~~

The summer sun was setting as Katin made her way towards the well house.

Wearily she eyed the well, knowing her father was on the other side waiting to bawl her out for running off.

__

When is he not bawling me out? When has he ever…

The ghost of her grandmother's words interrupted her thoughts: "_Kagome sacrificed her life to save you and you father, to save the world, she chose her fate…_"

__

Yes, she chose to die…I lived, but she is dead…can that be why father hates me?

~@~@~@~@~

****

Wow, I was so pleased to see some new reviewers! Thanks for the words of encouragement!

I know this installment's a little shorter than the others…but I found it pretty hard to write…probably because I'm in a good mood and this was a little depressing, oh well.

Sherry – I hope this was fast enough for you…haha, it'll probably be the only time I update so close together though.

When the Moron Comes – I'm glad you like it so far. Originally I'd intended to make it pretty angsty and Kagome dying fit perfectly, of course there would be no story at all if she hadn't…well maybe but it would have been completely different. 

Thanks for reading! 

Later Dayz


	7. The Darkness Below

****

Hi there, this is VERY short, I know, but I wanted to post something and I have minimal time…so here's the result…hopefully within the next couple of days I'll organized my time better and get more out.

Chapter 7: The Darkness Below

She sat on the edge of the well, and stared, unseeing, into it's black depths. The world around her grew darker as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Shadows of trees played across the floor. The Well House protected her from the cool evening breeze, and added to her lonely melancholy.

Her mother was dead, her father hated her, the only people who treated her as family were not blood relation…and the only one who _was_ she was forbidden to see. Fate was cruel.

"_She chose her fate…to save you…she sacrificed her life_"

Grandmother believed Kagome chose her fate, so if fate could be chosen…maybe Katin to chose a fate of her own, maybe there was something she could do to alter the path she was on.

__

If father wishes I had died instead of Mama, then I must make him see other wise! _I_ can _be good, I _can _be useful…and I_ can _stop asking questions…I know the answers now any way…I know all I need to know…_

Katin took a deep breath and slipped into the darkness below. Taking a step towards maturity and a leap of faith…faith in her ability to convince her father she was worthy of his affections, faith that she was every bit as worthy as her mother had been. She would prove to him that her mother's death had not been in vane, that she could, and would, fulfill a fate greater than he believed of her. 

****

Thanks for reading!


	8. Inner Demons

****

Disclaimer – Nope, don't…wish I did, but alas…Inu and the gang are NOT mine….

Well this is just a _little_ bit longer than the last one, eh? Thanks to all for waiting patiently and for your reviews, it's nice to know some people are enjoying my efforts. I hope everyone had a nice Easter weekend…and has fattened up on chocolate bunnies, I would hate to be the only one who's fallen to that fate…anyway, enough prattling. On with the show!

Chapter 8: Inner Demons

Inuyasha caught his daughter's scent. He'd been waiting beside the well. Regardless of how angry he'd been, he wasn't going to leave until he saw her safely back to the hut. But it was not only duty that had kept him beside the well. For hours he'd tried to think of something he could say to apologize without being obvious or lessening the lesson he wanted her to learn. All the thinking had given him a pounding headache, which didn't improve his temper any.

He was filled with conflicting emotions, and felt slight panic for the action he was about to take. A harsh rebuke was on the tip of his tongue. His instincts told him to hug her. From somewhere deep inside he wanted to take her in his arms, to ease the loneliness he knew she must feel, her hurt. But as she pulled herself from the well he could only stand and watch her with a critical eye, and an indifferent expression.

He could smell her tears and a fresh wave of guilt hit him. 

She seemed different from the girl who had fled down the well hours ago. Her anger, fear and confusion were gone. He sensed her sadness and knew he was the cause. She no longer seemed the defiant girl she had been, her eyes where down cast.

For a moment he had a very vivid memory of Kagome after one of his meetings with Kikyou. Gods, had he really been reduced to that kind of behavior again? Had Kagome's love taught him nothing?

__

If not for myself than at least for her…

Katin saw her father standing meters away; she had been expecting him. She had been expecting his wrath immediately, but was glad he had held off. She had something to say, and it would be difficult for him to hear if he was yelling.

He opened his mouth to speak but she bet him to it.

"Father, I was wrong to leave the village. I was foolish not to heed your warnings. I am disobedient. Please forgive me."

Dumb struck, he could only stare.

She chanced a quick glance and then continued, trying to keep her voice even and calm, trying to relay her sincerity. 

"I could have come to real harm, and I am grateful that you can when you did."

__

What?!

"I realize that I am a burden to you. I know it must be hard to raise me without Mama, I am sorry to make it such a difficult job."

__

Gods, what have I done?! 

"Please give me a chance to prove my worth."

__

Oh, what have I done! She feels a burden? She feels unworthy? How could I have brought this on her? How?!!

"Please, father," she whispered, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She had to show him she could stand up on her own, that she would not give in to her emotions.

His heart was ripping apart in his chest, the pain rose up into his throat, threatening to choke him. He knew he should comfort her. She didn't have to say such things; she should never have been made to think them in the first place. He should show her she was already worthy, that she had nothing to prove. He wanted desperately to hold her close, to shower her with fatherly endearments, to show her he did indeed love her.

She looked up into his eyes then. Hers pleading, so full of pain and unshed tears, but he saw something else shimmering beneath the dampness, he saw strength and, more importantly, pride and honor. She wanted to prove herself. She felt she really needed to. 

Again he was torn by immense guilt, but the feeling was countered by a blossoming pride. His little girl was really something special.

"Will you give me your answer?"

Her solemn voice broke apart the small happiness he felt. This was a very tricky situation. If he said no she would automatically assume he cared nothing for her; she would think he knew she was unworthy and proof was not necessary. If he said yes she would think the same, but with a hope of changing his mind. Also, he did not wish to hurt her pride or dishonor her. To a full-blooded demon honor was a code to live by. Though Katin was only quarter, and knew nothing of her heritage, the instinct ran deep.

Perhaps he could turn this into a lesson on her heritage, the first step in coming of age?

Who was he kidding? He was stuck and he knew it. No matter what he said she would be hurt. All his chances to patch up the rift between had dissipated. She had made assumptions based on the only information that had been given to her, and he had to respect the decisions she made based on those assumptions. There was nothing he could do to prove her feelings wrong, he had treated her the same all her life. The only thing he could do now was encourage whatever plans she had, and show her he cared through praise and approval.

He simply nodded, his face never giving the slightest indication of his feelings or his resolve.

"Do what you feel you must."

She swallowed hard, pushing away the sharp sting of bitter disappointment. She tried to forget the small hope she had held that he would call her foolish for thinking such things and embrace her. Such thoughts were for silly little girls. _I am more than that. I am the daughter of the Inuyasha and Kagome. I_ have _to be more than that! _She returned his nod, but her face was not so well trained as his.

He saw her suppress her emotions, and again felt a small swell of pride. It was a strong person indeed to be so focused at such a young age. He watched the set of her chin, so sharp and resolved. She held her head high and with purpose. 

He surprised her and himself by placing a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't even able to conceal the look of total shock that took over his face.

Trying for a quick recovery he rushed on, harsher than he meant to be. "Come, I'm sure Sango is worried." He gave her a little nudge, and they set off towards the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango had indeed been worried. Hours ago she's sent Miroku out in search of the missing hanyous. He had returned later to report that Inuyasha was seated beside the Bone Eaters Well. And he laughed until tears streamed down his face. He had found the hanyou in that particular position for the same reason may times before. 

"That guy's always waiting around…you should have seen him Sango, you'd be laughing too."

She only nodded and gave him a half hearted, distracted grin, and he had gone off to wash up, shaking his head with mirth. 

She did not find anything amusing about the current situation. She knew if the two of them had had a fight Inuyasha would not have hesitated to follow her through the Well. Something serious had happened.

The mood that hung between the two when they returned did nothing to ease her worry. The girl was quiet and had a sad look to her. Inuyasha was calm, which, to Sango, was a frightening reaction following a fight as serious as the one she had envisioned.

He left as soon as Katin was inside.

Katin quietly prepared for bed. She offered to help finish the dishes, which the woman was currently working on, but Sango sensed the girl's exhaustion.

"No thanks, you head off to bed…careful, Keto's stretched out in front of the door," she called after the retreating form of her goddaughter.

"Oh, dear," she muttered to herself, set down the dishcloth, and went in search of her husband.

~~~~~~~

The next day Miroku grudgingly set off to find Inuyasha.

__

Why is it always me who has to risk life and limb to extract info from that mutt? She thinks he wont hurt me? HA! He's impossible to talk to when he's like this, why she thinks I'll do any better than her is beyond me!

~~~~~~~~~

Keto and Katin hauled the firewood from the freshly chopped pile and stacked it against the back of the hut. Well, Katin did anyway, Keto, as usual, was leaning against the pile and talking a mile a minute.

"You know, I could use a hand." 

She was annoyed, but not overly. This was simply what it was like to work with him, he was much to busy philosophizing to be much of a help. Anyone who knew Miroku, knew Keto to be his son.

"Why is it, do you think, that Inuyasha doesn't just pile the wood as he chops it? Is there really a point to this extra step?"

"Will you shut up and help me?"

"You seem to be doing a fine job." He stated pleasantly, grinning.

She narrowed her eyes and glared, "Yes I am, but it's taking too bloody long, now move your butt!"

He laughed; enjoying this often repeated by-play, then bent to pick up a piece of wood at his feet.

"It seems you've missed one."

She only huffed a noncommittal response.

After a few minutes he grew bored of the silence.

"Don't you ever wonder why the daughter of The Great Inuyasha is hauling firewood?"

He had meant it simply as a joke, a tease to get her going. He did not expect to find himself shoved roughly against the side of the hut, held up by her arm pressed against his throat.

She seemed just as surprised as he was, and dropped him immediately.

"I…I ah, I didn't mean…I mean I'm sorry, it was, ah, it was an accident…"

Gingerly rubbing his throat and glanced around to make sure there where no witnesses. It was not only stray parents he was searching for, he had no wish for the village children to see him beaten by a girl. Luckily no one was about.

"That was pretty quick reflexes."

She blushed, looking at her toes. "I, ah, I didn't mean to…"

"Of course not," he reassured her jovially, "But, wow! Really that was pretty fast! Where'd you learn to move like that?"

"Um," she bit at her lip nervously, "I donno, I don't think I've ever done that before."

Ever quick-witted he guessed: "It must be your demon instincts."

"Nani?"

"Your demon instincts. You're quarter demon right?"

Feeling a little embarrassed, but more frustrated by his stupid questions, her reply rivaled her fathers' for biting sarcasm. 

"What's your point?"

"Well, you have demon blood in you, and demons have fast reflexes, so naturally…"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, turning back to the woodpile. 

He made it sound so logical. Like it was natural and something she should have figured out immediately. But she hadn't. Her heart was still pounding, her confusion was still swimming inside her head, and the feeling of power was still rushing through her blood.

All at once she could smell everything around her. The wood, the grass, the tang of sweat - which she realized, was coming from her – it hit her with a dizzying force.

"Katin?" Keto's worried voice invaded her ears.

They too seemed to have increased in efficiency. The sounds of the forest bombarded her, and she grasped at the top of her head, trying to block out the noise.

"Katin, are you okay?"

She could only shake her head.

"Do you want me to get Mama?"

No answer.

"What about your Dad?"

That got her attention.

"NO!" She couldn't let him see her like this. It was seal her fate forever. What ever was happening to her she could overcome it, or live with it, no matter what.

"O-okay, but what…"

"Just be quiet for a minute," the request had come out harsher than she'd meant it to, "Please." She added for good measure.

"Hai." He whispered.

He watched as the girl he loved as a sister, fell to her knees. There seemed to be something wrong with her head, she was clasping her ears and breathing heavy. Fear for her gripped at him. He remembered bits of the stories his father had told him about Naraku and his mind control spells…what if…?

Once on the ground Katin focused all the thoughts on her over sensitive ears. They ached, unused to so many decibels all at once. But slowly the aching receded. After a few moments Katin found the noise not obtrusive, but rather comforting. She knew what was going on around her. She heard Sango in the distance humming a soft tune and washing clothes in the basin. She could hear some of the young village children playing by the river, splashing and giggling. Beside her Keto's heart was beating wildly…and suddenly she could smell his fear as well. But this time the scent did not frighten her, if she focused on only one scent at a time she found that the others would stay at bay.

"Why are you afraid?" She asked, childlike curiosity a wonder filled her voice.

"Y-you are not?"

Another deep breath and she felt perfectly calm and normal. Her heightened senses seemed no more uncommon than her raven hair or golden eyes, they were at once _her_ and she was comfortable with them. 

"No, I'm fine, sorry I scared you." She stood and brushed off the knees of her kimono. Wood chips fell to the ground.

"How'd you know I was scared?"

"I can smell the fear on you."

His jaw dropped, first in shock, then amazement, and then he grew it up in a knowing grin. "You've reached you coming of age!" 

"My what?!" She spun around to face him. That fact that she was comfortable with her body again hadn't erased her confusion.

"Your demon coming of age."

"And what is that?"

"Didn't Inuyasha tell you anything?"

She shook her head, keeping her chin raised with dignity, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Keto rolled his eyes. "Geez Katin, I know about it and I'm just human!"

She growled dangerously.

He gulped, and checked any further smart-ass comments before continuing, "Every demon has a coming of age, when their demon blood awakens and their power begins to grow. It usually happens when they're younger, nine usually…but you're only quarter demon after all, eleven seems about right…"

"Really? Hmm…"

"Hai, oh, and something else, all hanyous have a time of the month when they turn completely human...""

"What? Why?"

"Well, ah, I don't really know…maybe to give their human side a break from the strain of being half demon. Now that you're demon blood's awaken you'll probably experience it too."

"Huh."

"You should really talk to your Dad about this, he probably knows better than me."

She froze for a moment, then asked, "You say all demons experience this? And all hanyou's have a night to be human? I'm not different or suffering from some weakness?"

He was only slightly confused by her strange questions. He chose only to reply with the negative.

"Good, then I will ask him tonight after supper."

She turned back to her work.

After a moment of silent thought he joined her.

As they neared the end of their task, Keto ventured a question.

"Are you worried you Dad will think you're weak? That you don't measure up?"

__

Ever the intuitive one aren't you?!

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Your questions before," he dismissed this for the point he wanted to make, "You shouldn't be, you know…and even if you do, think of it this way: maybe this'll bring the two of you closer."

"How?"

"Now you're going to see things more like he does, he wont be the only one who's different."

She was at once both delighted at the thought of having one more thing in common with her father – a thing that could definitely bring them closer – and terrified at the thought of being different from everyone else.

Thanks for reading!

Lauz - Don't you worry about Rin, her story will be revealed later…she IS alive though, hopefully that'll be enough to keep you interested until I get to that point :) 

jim hawking jr – Thanks for your brief but encouraging words…I _think _that last review was meant as a compliment, here's hopin'!

SylverMyst - **Thanks so much for reviewing! I've tried pretty hard to keep them all in character. I hope this update was soon enough for you…and I can't wait for your Chapter 13!**

ShortPoet - As always, my many thanks…and where's your Chapter 19? (Haha)

Later Dayz!


	9. Unwanted Thoughts

****

Disclaimer - I don't own Inu and the gang…bugger, you've crushed my only delusions of grandeur…*pouts* 

Chapter 9 - Unwanted Thoughts

As it turned out, Katin did not get a chance to talk to her father at supper. In fact, she didn't see him for the next three days. He hadn't returned since he'd left her at the hut four days ago. No one had seen him. The village was tense with worry; news of their vulnerability would spread fast, and though the Shikon Jewel no longer existed the past connection was enough to make them a target. Inuyasha had not left them unprotected this long since the year following Kagome's death.

Katin found she was not worried. In the last few days she had gained a entirely new perspective. Her senses were heightened, her stamina increased, and her spirit settled. She had gained a calm, almost indifferent, attitude towards these new developments. They were part of her, just as her demon blood was, and there was no point of drawing attention to it by overreacting.

She had intended to ask her father to teach her a little about her strength and her heritage. Though calm she was still very curious. Keto was right, she knew nothing. She wanted to change that. But with Inuyasha gone she turned to the only other person she knew with battle training.

"NANI!?" Sango started, turning on her heals to face the girl, "What do you mean, teach you to fight?"

"Just what I asked, Aunt. I would like to learn, would you teach me?"

Unable to hide her shock Sango simply stared for a moment. She had yet been unable to learn what had passed between the two hanyous, but Katin's behavior over the last few days had confirmed her suspicions that it was something very serious. _And now this…_

"Why exactly?"

Katin wasn't sure she could answer that fully just yet. She sighed, "I put myself in danger the other day, I could have come to real harm. I can't always hope father will be there…I don't want to depend on him," she whispered the last part quietly.

Sango was more than a little taken back. Inuyasha was the entire village's protector, for Katin's entire life that had been his role. She knew for a fact that his role was the only thing that had given him the motivation to continue in the first couple years… that and the young one standing before her. If Inuyasha knew of Katin's reasons it would hurt him deeply…

"Do you not trust him to protect you?"

Surprised, Katin looked up, "Of course I do! But he protects everyone. I am his daughter. I want more from him than protection."

Again, Sango was surprised. For as long as she could remember Katin had accepted Inuyasha's treatment of her with barely a second thought…barely. Sango was well aware of the elder hanyou's indifference hurt the child, but she had never spoken of hurt…anger, yes, but never hurt. 

She considered only a moment longer.

"All right, when do you wish to begin?"

"Are you busy now?" 

Her sudden childish excitement reminded Sango that the girl was only eleven. _It's a little sad_, she thought, _that someone so young should feel so much sadness…_her thoughts turned to Kohaku then. Unwilling to be reminded of the past, she pushed it aside.

"Now is fine," she smiled and placed her hand on the young one's shoulder, "Just let me grab something."

~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha returned the following day only to be confronted by two very surprising sights. One was Sango wielding Hiraikotsu. This he had not expected to see again in his lifetime. The day Kohaku was killed she'd sworn never to touch the weapon again. Now she stood in the all too familiar stance of the warrior she had been, facing, and about to attack, the second unexpected surprise. 

Katin held her ground, watching, waiting. She sensed, rather than saw, the shift in Sango's demeanor, she knew she was about to attack moments before the woman moved.

"Hiraikotsu!" The warrior's cry shattered the silence that had fallen around them. The Bone weapon slashed towards Katin.

Inuyasha's only thought was that he was going to _kill _Sango for killing his daughter.

__

Now!

Katin dashed out of the way in just enough time for the weapon to knick her leg before it wedged itself in the ground. She let out a frustrated growl, indignant at having been harmed and frustrated at herself for moving so slowly, she spun on Sango, her rage building.

Worry had a moment to register in Sango's mind before the little hanyou retaliated. 

Lunging, Katin slammed into the older woman, crushing her to the ground beneath her.

Sango cried out in pain and surprise. Katin's claws dug into her arms and her weight had crushed the breath out of her.

"Katin!"

Inuyasha's voice distracted her attention long enough for Sango to shove her aside and roll into a crouching position.

He stormed towards them.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" He reached Sango and helped her to stand. She stood bent over, trying to regain her breath.

Katin's rage was gone as fast as it had come. She blinked in surprise, then the realization of what she had just done hit her.

"Gomen nasai! Please forgive me, Sango, I didn't mean…"

"You'd better be sorry! Since when do you attack family…since when do you even know how to attack?!" Inuyasha's anger was growing just as quickly as his daughter's had.

Sango was, yet again, surprised. She hadn't seen him so expressive in years. He had taken on a sullen intensity that was every bit as effective as the rage he'd had, but not since the first years had she seen him like this.

"Inuyasha, don't," she wheezed, drew a few more breaths then continued, "I was teaching her…it was," breath, "my fault."

"Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I-I, ah, I asked…"

Sango noticed the terrified look in the little one's eyes and knew it was not only fear of her father, it was fear of the knowledge of what she had almost done, fear and revulsion.

"She asked me to teach her, and so I am." She had regained her composure by now and walked to Katin's side, placing a hand companionably on the girl's shoulder, "She's done remarkably well for one day of training."

Inuyasha was too stunned to reply.

Sango turned to Katin, "It is an important lesson to learn – know your strengths, and how to control them," she smiled then, "that one is a little more important, especially when you do not intend to kill your 'enemy'."

It was meant as a joke, and on some level Katin knew this, but that didn't stop her from pulling away, and staring up at Sango, horrified and mortified.

"Gomen nasai!" and with that she fled the meadow.

Inuyasha made to follow but Sango stopped him.

"Let her be."

"Don't you try to tell me…!"

"Where have you been?"

The abrupt change threw him a little, and he actually responded.

"Looking for Sesshomaru."

"Nani?!" 

"He came here, looking for Katin, I wanted to make sure he was long gone."

"What did he want with her."

"How the hell should I know!"

She considered him for a moment, he was acting as though twelve years hadn't passed.

"Is it his reappearance that's bothering you or something else?"

"What the hell is this? Twenty questions? I don't have to explain myself to you! You or anyone else!" And with that he stormed off in the direction his daughter had taken.

__

Kami, that hasn't happened in a very long time…

~~~~~~~~~

As Inuyasha approached the clearing that Katin's scent had lead him to, he heard a voice of comfort. For a split second he thought it was Sesshomaru and tensed himself for a fight. He was in no mood to put up with that meddling bastard. But as he drew nearer he recognized the voice as Miroku's.

The young hanyou cried onto her Uncle's shoulder, sobs raking her slender body. Miroku patted her back comfortingly, trying to find the right words for the questions he wanted to voice. He had seen nothing of what had happened, but the girl was hardly this upset over nothing.

"Gomen nasai," she sobbed repeatedly.

Miroku had no idea what she felt she had done that she had to be sorry for, but knew now was not the time to ask questions.

"You're forgiven, little one, I promise you that…"

"NO!" she pulled away, frantic. She didn't deserve forgiveness, and he didn't even know. Her actions weren't even the worst of it, for a moment, a very intense, brief moment, she had wanted to kill Sango, _really_ kill her. 

"What is it…?"

"I-I hurt her, gomen nasai, oh, gomen nasai!" she buried her face in her hands.

"Come on, what are you…"

"I hurt Sango, I…"

"Sango?!" Suddenly very worried for his loves safety Miroku sat up, ready to move to his wife's side.

Katin let out another heart wrenching wail, then whimpered, "Oh, please, please…"

His job as a comforting Uncle was quickly being replaced by his need to ensure Sango's safety.

"Katin, what did you do?"

"I-I hurt her, she was, I was…"

The girl was too unset to be coherent.

Miroku found his patients wearing thin, and he stood, prepared to leave the sobbing child.

"They were training." Inuyasha stated simply, walking into the clearing, startling them both.

"Inuyasha…?" Miroku was calmed by the knowledge he'd brought but a million new questions popped into his mind.

"She's fine. Leave."

Taken back Miroku stared at him, really curious now.

"What…?"

"LEAVE." The demand wasn't delivered in a particularly loud voice, but everything about it, right down to it's deathly calm, got Miroku's legs moving before the message even sank in.

The two hanyou's stared at each other. Katin's eyes filled with fear and tears. Inuyasha appeared completely emotionless, save for his extreme, and tense calmness, which spoke volumes about his true feelings. 

He wasn't entirely sure how to approach this.

She didn't know what he was going to say, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to handle it either way. She felt awful enough as it was.

He honestly couldn't think of the right thing to say, but rather then say nothing he opened his mouth and let out the first thing that came to mind: 

"You decided to train."

"H-hai."

He considered this for a moment, he wanted to ask her why but was sure he already knew the answer. Besides, what she needed now was not questions. And for the first time since she was a baby he didn't fight against his fatherly instincts.

He closed the space between them and drew her into his arms.

~@~@~@~@~

****

Thanks for reading!

I just wanted to add a little explanation. To you reading Inuyasha's been his normal self for the last couple chapters (a big thoughtless jerk), but to the characters involved AND in the context of the story, he's being very OUT of character. Remember, almost 12 years have passed since he became a father, lost Kagome, and became the village protector. Think of it this way: he's been more like Sesshomaru, indifferent and dangerous, but not very expressive or emotional. That's why Katin is so thrown and hurt by his actions, and why Sango keeps being surprised. Anyway, I'm not sure why I felt I should add this since he's going to be pretty much his normal - (big thoughtless jerk) - self from now on… well, maybe he's not so thoughtless…just unexpressive…but, anyway, ah, the characters will continue to grow and change with the plot…hmmm, maybe that was more confusing than explaining…oh well.

jim hawking jr - I thought so - *beams* - thank you, your constant encouragement is very much appreciated! 

Kasumii - I think I just might! Thanks for the encouragement!

tsuki miko - If you weren't my sister, and I didn't know that you did that on purpose, I'd swear you were mental! You've really helped me to keep going, especially in the beginning: "You HAVE to finish it!"and then "Are you EVER going to write more?" You've stuck by me in my writing before and have been the 'test reader' more times then I'm sure you'd like to count, so thank you *huggles* (Wahahah, don't you just _hate_ that creepy sweet word?) To those of you who actually bother reading these, she's not a ditzy twit, and her story is good too!

Later Dayz!


	10. Unwanted Attention

Disclaimer - I don't own Inu and the gang…but Katin's mine, and so is Keto…and soon new characters too…but not Inu, he's all what's-her-name's, Rumiko Takahashi (I had to go look up how to spell it).

Well, I'm back, so sorry for the long delay, lots going on, and all those other common excuses sheepish grin . So here's Chapter 10, enjoy!

Chapter 10 - Unwanted Attention

The embrace confused Katin as much as it pleased her, but she knew that if she spoke a single word it would shorten her time in his arms. After a few moments he drew away. His face was once more impassive, his demeanor calm and distant.

"Keep today's lesson in mind; know your strengths and how to control them."

She nodded and watched in silent bafflement as he walked away.

Sango was, of course, fine.

Later that evening Miroku approached Katin (upon Sango's insistence) and had a little talk with her regarding her demon blood and Inuyasha's past problems with transformation.

* * *

For a year Katin trained; fine tuning her skills and learning to control her demon instincts. She was a cunning warrior, quiet and thoughtful, but quick and deadly. She was good at stealth; her enhanced hearing and sight helped her in that respect. Her only weakness was her physical strength, but she was working on that - she was only twelve after all.

She was a far cry from the pleasant, happy child she once was. Now a fierce determination drove her to reach some unknown levels of achievement. She was withdrawn and very quiet; even Keto couldn't bring a true smile to her face.

Sango knew the girl only sought to impress her father, but she also knew Inuyasha did not need any such impressions.

In truth, Katin's training bothered Inuyasha more than he let on. Not only had it transformed his sweet, happy daughter (the one who reminded him so much of all the things that had been wonderful about Kagome), he knew that warriors crave the chance to exercise their skills, and he dreaded the day Katin chose to do so.

Her newfound purpose was not the only reason for her change in personality. She was not only coming of age as a hanyou but also as a human. If newfound powers and skills weren't enough, newfound hormones topped it off. Puberty is never a subtle change.

Katin struggled to hide her weaknesses from the others, Inuyasha especially. She didn't want him to know she had growing pains, or mood swings, she wanted to prove she was as strong as he was, that she could withstand and persevere without help from the others.

But there were certain things she couldn't hide, certain changes in her body chemistry that didn't escape other demons' attentions.

* * *

"Sango!" Inuyasha's brow was puckered in a worried frown, but his eyes told of his true frantic anxiety.

"Hai?"

"Go to Katin."

"Nani? Is something wrong…?"

"No, she…ah, you need to talk with her."

Quizzically, the taijiya eyed him - sensing his discomfort - then raised a single brow, understanding and finding it amusing, "Well, what would you have me talk to her about?"

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut, as if he refused to say more, but then, "Women things," he said tightly and glared at her.

She regarded him for a moment, "You know of such things do you?"

He only nodded.

Sango tried very hard to hold back the grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help but tease him a little, "And you know of such things how?"

That was a stupid question, he _had_ been married, after all. 

His eyes turned to narrowed slits, he recognized her game. For a moment it seemed he would snap back with some angry reply, this was what she expected from him. 

Mentally he squared his shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, "I always know such things…like how right now you're in heat, you _reek_ of it"

Her jaw dropped.

"That second child might not be too far off if you keep Miroku's company for the next few nights."

Sango caught a glimpse of his cocky grin as he turned and left.

It's nice to know he still has a sense of humor, she thought bitterly, trying to be outraged but not succeeding.

* * *

Inuyasha was not the only demon to notice such changes in Katin. The amount of youkai attacks on the village had doubled, and it happened around the same time every month. The adults couldn't figure out why the monthly courses of one girl could effect such change.

"It must have to do with her demon half," Miroku pondered, "I mean, demons pay no attention to the other women in the village."

"Of course it's her demon half, idiot." Inuyasha snapped; he was always on edge whenever this topic of conversation was broached.

"Well, are her, ah…_smells_ any different from human females?"

Inuyasha glared warningly, "Of course."

"Well, what's diff…"

"SHUT UP!"

The three sat in silence for the next few moments.

"Well, we can't very well leave her in the dark about this," Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha you should have a talk…"

"NO!"

"Someone has to!"

He kept his mouth shut tight.

Sango sighed, getting rather annoyed at this display of male stubbornness, "I suppose it will have to be me."

"NO!"

She sent him a level gaze, "Inuyasha, she needs to be aware of what's happening to her! What if she's attacked? She won't know what to do."

"Hasn't your training taught her anything?"

She bristled at the insult, but Miroku put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I believe she means that Katin needs to be prepared. How can she possibly fight against something if she doesn't know or understand what it's after?"

"She won't have to fight. I'll do it. I'll protect her."

He remained closed lipped after that. The others sighed, resigned to the fact that the topic would remain closed, until the next month at least.

As it was, they never had the chance to discuss it again.

* * *

The early morning damp chilled Katin's toes as she walked across the meadow. It was just after sun up and as she looked back, down on the village she could she the first signs of its inhabitants rising for the day. She knew Inuyasha had forbade her to leave without an escort – for some bizarre reason his ridiculous over protectiveness had only increased in the last few months, despite her improved technique – but she really needed some time to think away from the others. Once uncle Miroku had tried to teach her meditation, but having inherited Inuyasha's inability to sit still for any lengthy amount of time, she'd politely excused herself and left to find something more interesting to do. But maybe today she'd try it, maybe some meditating would rid her of her awful cramps and sagging spirits.

This was the first time she'd wandered off alone since the incident last year. She often wondered about her Uncle and the circumstances surrounding his and her father's estrangement. She wanted to ask Inuyasha about it, but like some many of her wants regarding her father she'd squashed it, knowing it would be pointless to even bring it up.

She sighed. It seemed so many things were pointless when it came to him. She had trained like a dog; pushed herself past her own limits, but it meant nothing to him. He did not praise her or hold her in any higher regard. He did not even offer to give her lessons, he didn't ever stick around to watch her train, and, to top it all off, he still didn't trust her with her own safety.

Baka, what does he think will happen? I'll freeze up and forget how to fight back? Geez, nothing I do is ever good enough…

The anger that she usually held tightly in check threatened to overcome her. She decided to practice, the physical activity usually worked to expel any distressed emotions.

It was hard to stay focused today though. Her thoughts kept slipping back towards her troubled feelings regarding her father. Soon she found herself lashing out to each hurt thought.

Doesn't smile…

A sapling was slashed in two, the disconnected half fell to the ground in front of her.

Doesn't talk…

She did a handspring over the shrubs and landed, crouched, on the other side.

Doesn't care…

She lashed out with her foot, 'tripping' her 'opponent'.

Never cares…

Her anger was quickly becoming a depressed sort of rage. Tears came to her eyes as she ravaged the foliage around her.

"NEVER CARES!"

The heart broken cry rang though the forest, startling the wildlife to silence. It took Katin a moment to realize she'd been the one who'd spoken. She surveyed the forest and the damage she'd inflicted.

Her legs trembled and gave out from under her. She cried miserably into her hands.

She didn't quite understand why she'd gotten so upset. She felt absolutely desolate, and that usually didn't happen, usually she was able to keep up a somewhat positive disposition whatever her feelings were…maybe it had to do with her courses. Sango had mentioned side affects…well, whatever it was Katin couldn't shake it. She couldn't stop crying, she couldn't train anymore, and she'd never, _ever_, get her father to love her.

She was so wrapped up in her distraught sobbing that she did not sense the demon as it approached her.

"My, my, such a pretty little thing."

Startled, she jumped up, turning towards the voice.

He chuckled, "Quick reflexes too." He moved a step towards her.

She took a step back. Her upset was completely forgotten as her instincts set off warnings. This demon was dangerous and she would have to protect herself. She drew her small katana.

The demon smirked. Katin had never seen anything like him; he was a mix of ogre and minx. He towered over her by at least four feet, and the stench coming off him was enough to make her feel slightly dizzy.

"Do you plan to fight me?" He laughed cruelly, "That is foolish, try that and you will die. Submit to me, little one."

The way he spoke to her gave her an uncomfortable feeling, and goosebumps broke out over her entire body. He wanted something – what, she didn't know, but whatever it was the implication gave her the creeps.

"You are the fool. Do you know who you stand before?" she demanded with false bravado.

Her arrogant speech only amused the demon, "I don't care, I'll take you anyway."

She took this as an invitation to commence. She lunged towards him, directing the blade at his heart.

A pain suddenly gripped at her own.

He swatted her aside and she landed her back against a tree. Clutching at her chest she tried to stand. He was before her then and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her to her feet. Then he nuzzled her neck, nipping it slightly.

Increasingly disgusted, offended and confused, she lashed out to shove him aside, but he didn't let go. As a result the shoulder of her kimono ripped, revealing her pale skin. He fell away but was quickly back on his feet.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed.

He grinned, eyeing her exposed flesh with a hungry expression she did not understand.

"A hanyou, eh?"

"Yes," she snapped. By this time they were circling each other, both in a warriors stance, waiting to attack or counter one.

"Well, that makes no differ…"

She attacked again, this time ramming her shoulder into his bulging gut.

This winded him, but did no other damage. She lashed out with her claws, ducked, and ran between his legs, then kicked him behind the knee.

There was a loud crack and the leg gave out from beneath him. He started to go down, and Katin moved to clear his path, but he twisted around and grabbed her ankle before she had the chance.

He landed and the forest around them shuddered.

"You," he snarled, obviously in some amount of pain, a fact that made Katin bustle with pride, though it was short lived, as he brought up his other hand to grab her other foot, which had been kicking furiously at his grasp.

"Let me go!" she hissed, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

He laughed again, leering up at her, then dragged her towards him.

She didn't understand the look in his eyes, but she didn't like it. She didn't understand why his grip on her legs seemed so violating, but it did, and his leering smile made her skin crawl.

She did the only thing she could think of.

"FATHER!"

And then she struggled and fought for all she was worth.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched, then he dropped his breakfast bowl.

Katin!

He bolted out of the hut.

"What on earth?" Sango muttered, bending to pick up the shattered pieces of pottery as Miroku and Keto stared after the disappearing hanyou.

* * *

Katin had somehow managed to free herself from his grasp and was now fighting back with all the ferocity she could muster. It didn't help her that every time she went to deal a strategically placed, dangerous, blow her heart would seize in a fit of pain. It happened again as her claws raked through one fleshy cheek.

The demon reeled away, blood leaking through the fingers that clasped at the wound.

"Little bitch," he growled, "That's it! Damn mating, I'm going to kill you!"

Mating? She stumbled away from him, as the sudden, disgusted, realization dawned on her. _With THAT!?_

She had no more time to think, he lunged at her and she made to dodge away but her heart pains had weakened her considerably. He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward – hard. A loud pooping noise reverberated through her entire body. He'd dislocated her shoulder. She didn't even have time to register the pain before her absolute rage took over.

He held her dangling from her limp arm and pulled her close, then grabbed hold of her legs and hissed, "Any last words before I rip you in two?"

Something changed in her eyes; fear and pain turned to murderous rage. Self-preservation kicked in and the demon reeled back, dropping her instantly. The evil power she was emitting far surpassed his own.

"N-nan…?"

He didn't get to finish. Her eyes flashed red, her growl turned to a snarl, and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Inuyasha was desperately searching for his daughters fading scent.

Damn stupid girl, what did I tell you about sneaking out before sunrise…?

Then a brilliant white and pink light exploded from the forest. Immense amounts of purifying energy shock-waved the air and Inuyasha was knocked off his feet. 

His daughter's scream permeated the silence that followed the blast.

Katin…absolute terror took over his heart as he blindly rushed in her direction.

He came upon a scene that did nothing to calm his heart.

Katin lay ashen, a death like stillness surrounded her - the forest creatures had ceased all motion and noise. Around her there was a faint glow. He recognized it immediately; it was the same light energy that had surrounded Kagome many times as she'd fought with her Miko powers. There was the scent of dissipated evil, lust, purified youkai, and death…and then, not so dead evil…

Inuyasha's thoughts finally quit focusing so completely on his daughter's motionless form, and he moved his eyes to the other motionless form not too far off.

Rage rose swiftly in his heart and chest, it consumed him so completely that he grabbed at Tetsusaiga's hilt for control.

Holding Katin's ashen, limp hand was none other than Sesshomaru.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I promise this is not what it seems and all will be sorted out next chapter, so hang in there if you're a little confused.

jim hawking jr - Thanks, I hope this one suits you too…though it's a little more upsetting…

ArtificialRed - Thank you, I'm glad you like it 

ShortPoet - Mary, here's more Sesshomaru, hehe, just you wait, it'll get better…I like him too much now to make him a bad guy!

Later Dayz!


	11. Mature Decision

Hey there Ladies and Gents.

It has been one crazy month: fights with my boyfriend (whom I live with), having three jobs instead of one, getting accepted into the program I applied for the University (Dalhousie, if anyone cares - and anyone would be me!), and - inhale - having to scrape up money to pay for $500 Glasses…well I guess the value was my choice, I just had to have designer frames (I couldn't have fallen in love with a cheap pair of frames…oh, no, I just had to pick up the expensive ones -geez!).

Anyway, on top of that, I was hit with another story idea that won't go away, and seeing as how I've been having a tough time cranking out these chapters (lately) I thought that maybe something on the side would be a good idea. I'm not quitting on this one, that's for sure (I _hate_ it when people do that) but I think I'm going to be switching back and forth a bit. Haha, well, I guess it doesn't matter too much, you guys are pretty patient and used to the long waits…but I thought I'd let you know what was going on.

Good grief this is a long note! I'd better get this show on the road:

Disclaimer -

"Ah, do I have to?"

- nods -

"Fine, I don't own Inu and the gang…they just plague my thoughts with plots and dialogue." - pouts - "Happy now?!"

- nods -

"But I do own my thoughts and therefore this story IS mine ….wahahahaha!"

- crickets -

(Just thought I'd try something a little different…oh, I think I'm about to drown in the lameness of it all…)

* * *

Chapter 11 - Mature Decision

Both bodies were still alive, which didn't account for the stench of death that surrounded the pair. Then again, Inuyasha wasn't really paying much attention to that kind of detail.

He would kill Sesshomaru for this.

He withdrew Tetsusaiga and was about to do just that, but as he approached the two a bout of protective purifying energy pulsed from Katin. She moaned, as though she could feel some pain in her deep unconsciousness.

Inuyasha's step faltered; confused he took another forward. Again, a very weak energy surrounded the pair, and this time Katin's reaction was more violent. She recoiled and cried out, still unconscious, but in obvious pain.

He was completely confused, but at least he knew she was alive. What Sesshomaru was doing there was beyond him, but he knew he wanted the bastard's hands off his daughter.

Before he could try to remove them the others arrived. Sango, Miroku and Keto fronted the group, apparently the flash of white energy hadn't gone unnoticed by the villagers.

Sango spotted the girl's prostate form and before Inuyasha could warn her she rushed to Katin's side.

Surprising, though, nothing happened.

Nothing continued to happen, (besides questions and fussing) until Miroku tried to separate Katin and Sesshomaru.

The monk stumbled back, crying out in surprised pain.

"What the…"

It was then that Kaeda arrived. As old as she was, she had had to find a horse and guide brave enough to lead her into the forest.

She took one look at the unconscious pair and stated, "We will not be moving them. Build up camp around them, they will need time to recover."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exploded. He'd kept a tight reign on his emotions, but could hold back no longer. "Get Katin back to the village so I can kill…"

At that another jolt of energy, and painful moan escaped Katin.

"Inuyasha, are ye blind? We can not separate them."

"Lady Kaeda, what happened here?" Miroku interrupted before Inuyasha could show the elder any more disrespect.

"I know not but what I see with my own eyes." Then she set about making Katin comfortable. "It seems she rests easy when no harm is meant." She glared meaningfully at Inuyasha, "Set up camp _around_ them."

There was a moment of silence as the villagers looked between Kaeda and Inuyasha. Who should they obey? With a shrug they set to making camp.

Indignant, Inuyasha flopped to the ground, sitting Indian style, to watch the activity around him. After a while Kaeda approached him, a wary look in her eye.

"Do not touch them, when ye approach with malice in yer heart, she reacts. No, I don't wish to hear it," she interjected, seeing he was about to argue, "This is Miko energy, I do not know the meaning of it, but surely ye can see that it's harming Katin."

In fact he really _hadn't_ noticed that at all. All he had been able to think of was how dead she looked and how _there_ Sesshomaru was. He hadn't taken much time to consider anything else.

"Leave them to awaken."

Reluctantly Inuyasha nodded and Kaeda turned to leave. He spoke again before she took a step away.

"If he wakes before her…the very _moment_ he wakes, I _will_ kill him."

"But don't ye…"

"NO. He _will_ die for this."

Kaeda shook her head in disapproval. She had the feeling they would have a hard time trying to hold Inuyasha back when the time came. She had a feeling that Sesshomaru had not been the cause of all this.

But she wasn't about to argue at the moment, not with a stubborn, angry hanyou.

* * *

Damned if it didn't take two days for either of them to even stir. Inuyasha's patience, limited at the best of times, was quickly wearing thin.

On the third day Katin finally opened her eyes.

Kaeda comforted her in her waking confusion and then sent Keto to get Inuyasha.

Katin was still very weak, and though she'd been unconscious for three days, she still had dark bags under her eyes and a sickly pallor to her skin. She tried to speak but found she didn't have the strength. She moved to try and sit up, but found her hand entwined. To her surprise she found her estranged uncle. Confused she tried to recall what on earth had happened.

It was then that Inuyasha rushed into the temporary hut. He stopped the moment he registered that her eyes were open. Inwardly he sighed with immense relief; his heart squeezed with it and he though he'd never been so overjoyed to learn of someone's well being. He wanted to run to her and hold her, but he remembered the energy and was hesitant. Then he remembered that it was only when with malicious intent (as Kaeda so delicately put it) that it would cause her pain. Well screw "malicious intent", he wanted to hold her, or at least touch her, if only to reassure himself of her health. He pushed all hatred for a certain half brother aside and knelt beside her. Gently, he brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face, and genuinely smiled down at her.

"Yokata," he whispered, so quiet even Katin could hardly hear him.

She tried to smile reassuringly up at him, too tired and confused about her situation to realize just how out of character that had been.

Moved by the tenderness of the moment, Sango placed a comforting hand on the hanyou's shoulder. The contact caused him to start. He had not known of the others' presence. He stood and cleared his throat, hoping to clear away the emotion that seemed to be clogged there, and glared around.

"Can we move her to the village yet?" He demanded, the question directed to Kaeda.

The old woman shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Then Sesshomaru stirred. Inuyasha's reaction was immediate - so was Katin's. The moment Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and took a menacing step forward, Katin collapsed and miko energy filled the room. She screamed a scream of such agony that Inuyasha actually dropped his katana in shock, surprise, and horror.

Sesshomaru grunted in pain, eyes snapping open. One look at Katin's agony and he withdrew his hand from hers, then weakly pushed himself into a sitting position.

Seeing this, Inuyasha went to grab for Tetsusaiga, but Miroku kicked it out of range. The monk had no idea what was going on, but he knew Inuyasha's weapon was only making it worse.

Before Inuyasha could curse Miroku, (which was exactly what his mouth was open to do) Sesshomaru recaptured his attention. The Taiyouki grasped Katin by the shoulders and seemingly transferred the energy into himself.

Katin quieted and slumped to the floor, unconscious once more.

Lethargically Sesshomaru's eyes swept around the room, catching the old woman's eyes before he, too, collapsed.

Everyone stared in complete sock and confusion at the scene before them.

The Inuyasha turned to retrieve Tetsusaiga, but Kaeda had a firm foot on the blunt side of the blade.

"Don't be foolish," she warned him.

He glared back, getting really fed up with everyone undermining his authority and trying to tell him how to handle the situation.

"If ye want Tetsusaiga, ye must leave." She stated simply.

He bristled, "Listen hag, I'm not going to say it again…"

"Inuyasha!" Sango burst out, finding the whole situation so distressful that her voice was tight with it. "Please, leave it be for now! Can't you see he's helping her?"

"Keh! Not fucking likely!"

"But he is!"

"No he's…"

"Inuyasha," Kaeda interrupted, her tone warning but calm, "They are again unconscious, your attempts on Sesshomaru's life seem to bring about strong feelings from her. It seems she's inherited Kagome's miko powers."

"Obviously…"he muttered earning him glares all around.

"If ye wish her well again drop this foolishness!"

It was uncharacteristic for Kaeda to lose her elderly calm, so it was no surprise that the group retained a shocked silence following this outburst.

She, herself, was taken back by the feeling behind her last statement. She took a calming breath. _Damn excitable hanyou!_

"Inuyasha, Sango is correct. Sesshomaru's intent is _not_ harm."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she beat him to it.

"Ye are the only one here causing Katin pain."

It took a few moments for her harsh words to sink in. He opened his mouth to reply but found he had no response.

Is that how they feel? He looked around the group. It seemed that they were less willing to admit it but he knew that they agreed with the old woman's sentiment.

For a brief moment he was furious, how could his friends, his _family_, turn on him like this? Sesshomaru had never given any of them a reason to believe in him. He had done nothing to secure their faith in him, his only contribution in the past was to hinder and endanger them. How could they possibly think he had any kind of good intentions?

Then his pushed his anger and wounded pride aside. This was not about him it was about Katin. He knew that so far his feelings regarding Sesshomaru had only made the problem worse. Grudgingly he did have to admit that for all intensive purposes it _did_ appear that the demon had taken on Katin's pain a moment ago.

He still didn't trust Sesshomaru, and he was hurt an offended by the others' reactions and treatment. But one look at his daughters limp body and he knew none of that mattered. If his intent on Sesshomaru's life was causing this kind of reaction from her, then he would put an end to it. He would give and do anything to see her well.

He took one last reproachful look at his brother's prostate form, then let his face slip into an emotionless mask; he squared his shoulders and turned to face Kaeda.

"Give me Tetsusaiga," he saw she was about to protest so he added - as calmly and unthreatening as he could - "I swear I will not raise it against him again in her presence."

Miroku and Sango exchanged doubtful looks, which almost brought out his anger.

He turned a sharp eye on them, "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my word?"

Taken back and slightly ashamed they shook their heads.

He looked back to Kaeda calmly, "I swear on Katin's life."

For a moment he seemed to be making a morbid joke, until the others realized it was simply the truth. Relieved that he understood the situation, the tension in the room eased.

Miroku retrieved Tetsusaiga and handed Inuyasha his blade.

"No hard feelings," he mumbled.

"Keh."

* * *

Well, there you have it, after 12 years of growing emotionally (from experience) Inuyasha finally listens to reason and his heart, instead of pride and anger…VERY mature of him!

I hope to get some of the new story out within a week or so (though please don't hold me to that, it's very busy right now). It's AU, and, well, rather hard to sum up…making a good summary is always so difficult!

"_Kagome's a single mom with a past worth forgetting. Inuyasha's a washed up 'One Hit Wonder' **desperate to make a come back. Add to that a daughter relentlessly tracking down the 'father' she's never known and a sleazy agent with a 'brilliant' plan to put his client back in the limelight, and you have a story filled with humor, drama, love, blackmail, and self realization**_." 

**Whew, think that'll fit in the summary section…I sure hope so!**

Thanks for reading!

ShortPoet - I'll being bringing an awake Sesshomaru into the mix next chapter, promise! Katin's miko power and demon blood are going to cause a bit more problems, I'm afraid, but thanks to Sesshomaru…well, you'll see next chapter! wink

ArtificialRed - Sorry you didn't get your answers this chapter, next I promise!

Kasumii - He's going to get even more helpful, just you wait!

Thanks for reviewing!


	12. My Child of Prophecy

**Holey Crap! I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated! I mean, geez, two freakin' months! It's really weird b/c I've had the notes for it writen up since like a week after I posted the last chapter, but it was only in the little note book I take with me on the bus, and I had to convert my thought and the jumbled dialog into something worth reading. But man, did I ever take me sweet time about it!**

**Ha -sheepish grin- if it makes you feel any better, I did go away for two weeks, and had no computer access at all (which was pure hell), and am still having a troublesome time with my better half (though that title is in serious question at the moment). -sigh-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, it introduces a part of the main plot (finally). This story is going to be a lot longer than I origionaly thought and it's getting pretty hard for me (at the moment anyway) to figure out how I'm going to take it where I want it to go. I think that was part of the reason why it took me so long to finally put this chapter together, but I made it a little longer than usual, so hopefully it'll make up for my slow progress.**

**Cheers!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - My Child of Prophecy**

Inuyasha sat by the pair for the following two days. He waited with patience that the others hadn't known he possessed. He remained quiet and withdrawn, and completely focused - waiting for a sign that either was waking.

It wasn't until dawn of the third day that Sesshomaru came to.

Inuyasha sensed the taiyoukai's power resurface, and perked up from his half doze.

"I know you are awake, brother." He said, trying to conceal the hostility he felt.

Sesshomaru cracked an eyelid, "Hn." He sighed and gathered his strength then pushed himself into a sitting position, careful not to disturb the child at his side. He did not like being at a physical disadvantage in the presence of his weakling half brother, but he knew there were greater things at stake here then his pride.

"What happened to my daughter?" It was not a question.

For the first time in many years Sesshomaru felt a swell of respect for how his brother was conducting himself. He seemed controlled and focused, not letting his foolish human emotions cloud his judgement. So he ignored his indigence, and complied to the lower demon.

"She was attacked."

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "I gathered that."

"It was not I who attacked her."

Inuyasha let out a calming breath, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on Tetsusaiga (which lay across his crossed legs). The gesture was more one settling in for a long (and trying) conversation then a menacing one.

"I gathered that too."

Sesshomaru regarded the hanyou with what was close to surprise. A polished brow rose slightly. He was not expecting such intelligence this early in the conversation, he had expected to argue with the whelp on that point for sometime before Inuyasha would believe him. He was again impressed by this show of self-control.

"This Sesshomaru protected her."

"Why?"

"She is an innocent. I could not, in good conscience, leave her to such a fate. Will you accept that I felt it my duty to defend that of my blood."

Inuyasha snorted, his ire rising, "No, I will not. Being of your blood never caused you to race to _my_ rescue. Cut the bullshit."

Sesshomaru sighed. A large part of his reasoning was, in fact, the truth, but he did not expect his brother to believe that. He did care greatly for the little one, as a father and mate he had learned the true value and meaning of family. But family obligation was not his _only_ motivation. It was time he shared with Inuyasha the knowledge he had gained regarding the demon-miko at his side.

"She lost control of her demon blood."

"She's been close to that several times before, why the sudden interest?"

"This time it awakened her miko blood."

Inuyasha as struggling with his patience, "So?"

Sesshomaru sighed again, he should have known he would have to spell it out for the half-wit.

"What happens when miko powers meet youkai?"

"Purification." Inuyasha replied without missing a beat.

"Hn." Sesshomaru waited for it to sink in.

The hanyou's mouth dropped open slightly, realization flashing across his golden orbs.

The taiyoukai nodded. "If I had not absorbed the brunt of her power she would have purified herself."

Inuyasha sat at a loss for words.

"Not something you thought of when you mated that miko of yours, was it?" He couldn't help the jab, the consequences that followed his brother's actions often caused misfortune for others, and Inuyasha's selfishness was a constant source of bitter resentment for the taiyoukai.

Inuyasha growled, coming very close to losing reign on his control, but he only sent Sesshomaru a harrowing glare.

Sesshomaru decided to get back to the topic at hand. "Tell me, did the miko have a dangerous pregnancy?"

"Her name was Kagome," Inuyasha ground out, fighting a torrent of emotions. It was bad enough to be forced to sit and converse with his bastard brother, and to be worrying over his daughter's safety, but to bring up such loving and painful memories, and have to discuss them with such a heartless bastard who'd never given a damn about his life until now…

"Was the pregnancy dangerous?" Sesshomaru repeated, sensing the hanyou's mind was wondering.

"Yes," his voice was ragged, hoarse with emotions, and the taiyoukai felt an inkling of pity.

"Did you ever consider that Kagome-sama's miko purity as trying to rid her body of the demon presence?"

Inuyasha remained silent, but averted his eyes. The young couple had in fact _not_ thought of that. He remembered all the times that Kagome had simply collapsed, and how weak she had been. She had remained weak and strained for the full six months she had been with child. Yes it had been a dangerous time for her. Inuyasha had lived in constant fear, knowing that a death caused by childbirth was the one danger he could not protect her from.

He shuddered, and replied softly. "No, she said it was because she was so young…and because of Naraku, because of the stress his disappearance created."

The demon regarded his brother, watching his realization and remorse, his fear and sadness. He completely emphasized, as a father and a mate he knew the heavy weight of such responsibilities.

"I am sure those things did not help her situation."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, not trusting this sudden agreeable attitude.

Seeing the hanyou's distrust Sesshomaru grew weary. He was still exhausted from his ordeal, and was eager to end the conversation, but he needed Inuyasha to listen with as little bias as possible. So he continued factually, foregoing attempts at civility and charity.

"Katin is in very real danger. She possesses power from both sides of the spectrum, both 'good' _and_ 'evil'. Such power could be her demise. She must learn to balance both. She has reasonable control of her demon nature, hai?"

Inuyasha nodded, "She has been training with Sango."

The briefest gleam of sardonic humor flashed in the taiyoukai's eyes.

"The taijiya has trained her?"

"Hai."

He snorted in both disgust and mirth. "That is an irony."

Inuyasha was quickly losing interest in the direction the conversation was taking.

"Will you get to your point? Why the hell are you bothering with this? You never took an interest in my matters before, unless you had something to gain from it."

"It is Katin that interests me."

Inuyasha bristled, "Well forget it, there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you…"

Sesshomaru's tolerance was wearing thin. "'_Let_ me', little brother? Do you honestly believe you have a say…"

Seeing as the discussion had taken a rather violent and dangerous turn, the eavesdropping Houshi decided it was time to make his presence known.

"Why didn't you bring this to our attention sooner, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked, leaving his spot leaning against the 'door frame'. He approached and sat next to Inuyasha, who gapped, outraged.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You have no place in this conversation, human."

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, but I believe I do. I have helped to raise Katin. She is like a daughter to me. Anything that concerns her safety, concerns me."

Sesshomaru was about to object, but Inuyasha interjected - though he didn't sound too pleased to be doing it - "He's right, get on with it."

The taiyoukai was NOT pleased, but replied, tight-lipped, "Fine. Katin must learn to control her Miko powers. If she does not she will end up dead…or worse."

Neither of the other males liked the sound of that. An ominous shiver caressed Inuyasha's spine. They remained thoughtfully silent.

Then Miroku spoke up, "How is it you came to know such things?"

"I am not blind. I see what is in front of me. If you " - this was directed at Inuyasha - " had bothered to think beyond your nose, you would have seen it coming."

Seeing how Inuyasha was about to react Miroku placed a calming hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Why have you waited 12 years to bring this to our attention?"

Hating to comply to this human, Sesshomaru grudgingly admitted, "The problem was only a theory. There was no certainty she would possess either of her powers, and less that they would endanger her. It was unnecessary to raise an alarm before I knew for sure. After watching her, I am sure."

Inuyasha had had enough of being composed. "Why the fuck do you care?!" He burst out.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself, he knew the whelp couldn't hold his resolve though to the end, the inpatient baka.

"Let me put this in terms you will understand, halfling. Why was it that the Shikon Jewel was so sought after?"

"It's power."

"And why was it considered so powerful?"

This time Miroku answered, "Because of the fight between good and evil that went on inside, the balance could be shifted, granting the holder either great good or great evil."

The taiyoukai nodded, "Hai, and within Katin the same battle exists."

A suspicious thought entered the monk's mind; "Do you wish to utilize that power?"

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust; "I have no need for it."

"Then why the fuck are you interested?"

Miroku cringed at the hanyou's choice of words, if the baka didn't reign in his temper soon the consequences could be more then they were willing to deal with.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue, little brother. I may be weakened, but I am still the Lord of the Western Lands and your better. So some respect. I came to save your daughter's life, and to enlighten you as to the severity of the situation that is developing, not to listen to your common vulgarities."

Inuyasha was quickly loosing grip on his focus.

He had every right to speak and react however he pleased. Sesshomaru may be the great Lord of the West, but Inuyasha, in his own right, was one as well. He carried out the same duties and responsibilities for Kaeda's village as any Lord would (with the exception of collecting the rents), and the villagers treated him as such. He had grown used to hearing "Inuyasha-sama" and being treated with the respect the title implied. In the last few days his authority had been tested and tried more times then he could count, and now he was sitting before his arrogant asshole of a half brother being lectured on how and what he should, or should not, be saying.

Miroku alarmed at the sudden darkening of Inuyasha's aura, placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please, let us keep this civil, at least until we hear what he has to say…for Katin's sake, if nothing else."

The hanyou ground his teeth hard enough to crack his jaw, but nodded.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, continue." Miroku insisted, confident Inuyasha would hold his tongue.

The taiyoukai eyed the human and his brother. Not impressed in the slightest that the human seemed to have more reasoning capabilities then the hanyou.

"There is a prophecy. One that tells of such a battle, such a balance. The old ones believed that Midoriko and her battle was the realization of said prophecy. Then her battle moved within the Jewel and it was believed to be what was prophesized."

Miroku gave him a thoughtful look, "And now there is Katin."

"Hai. "

A thoughtful silence followed. Miroku reflected on what they had learned while Inuyasha fumed, his anger toward his brother growing by the second.

Miroku spoke again before the hanyou could voice his growing hostility.

"Could it not be said that there will always be some form of that prophecy."

Sesshomaru grunted, grudgingly agreeing, "But that is not of consequence now. It is not the time to philosophize. Katin must keep her inner balance, she must be taught, and she must train. Her power must not be utilized."

"Why." Inuyasha interrupted. The other two regarded him with shock for the brief moment before he continued, "Why the hell did you even consider this fate for my daughter? How did you know she would be connected? There has to be other hanyous out there with blood such as her's."

Sesshomaru gave a disgusted snort at that, "Miko's are not usually so quick to associate themselves with hanyou scum."

Inuyasha ground his teeth, trying desperately to not launch himself at the demon.

Miroku only shook his head in disgust at the brother's antics. _Now is _not_ the time for a petty sibling squabble! _"How is it you knew to look to Katin to fulfill this prophecy?" He interrupted their glaring match.

Sesshomaru, happy to bring the conversation closer to a close, turned his glare into an impassive gaze and asked the hanyou, "In your demon form you are pure evil, are you not?"

Shocked by the question Inuyasha answered truthfully, "Hai."

"The Miko Kagome was said to have had a purity of heart to match no others'"

Miroku replied before Inuyasha reacted, hoping to save his friend some grief, "Hai, a purity that not even Naraku could taint."

"It was inevitable that your offspring would have a great power. Katin has human, youkai, and miko blood in her veins. Her human blood is the vessel - the 'Jewel', if you will - the youkai is the evil and the miko the good. She is a walking Jewel, capable of being corrupted or purified, but she doesn't have to be either. If she is trained properly she will learn to control her power, utilize it to her advantage. Once she has learned to do so she will be a most powerful being."

Sudden realization hit Miroku; "You want her as an alley."

The Taiyoukai nodded.

"Well, why seek her out like this, why not just…"

"Do not imply that this Sesshomaru would dishonor his station by exploiting a child's vulnerability. My motives for involving myself are none of your concern. Just know that I am here to assure that she does not fall into the wrong hands."

Inuyasha jumped up at that, and pointing an accusatory finger yelled, "YOU _are_ the wrong hands!"

Sesshomaru looked past the finger in his face and said calmly, "Like it or not, Inuyasha, I have been watching over her for the past ten years, and I will continue to do so."

"There is NO way in _hell_ I'm letting you near her!"

"I will not be the one to train her."

That threw him off a little, "Then who…?"

"There is a Miko, ten days travel from here at a training shrine, who knows of Katin's situation and how to properly prepare her for what is to come. She is awaiting her arrival."

"WHAT!!"

Miroku decided to butt in before Inuyasha completely lost it. Stepping in front of the fuming hanyou, effectively blocking the brothers from view, he asked, "How does she know what she's dealing with?"

"She was born to the same fate and raised a child of prophecy."

"How is it we have never heard of her?"

"Her powers are no more."

"How is that possible?" the monk asked, thinking there might be away to stop Katin's as well.

"She is dead."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws dropped.

"That makes _no _sense." The hanyou commented mildly.

"She is a mononoke."

Again there was shocked silence. Inuyasha was trying to processes what he'd been told. Miroku's interest in the supernatural and spiritual was peeked.

Sesshomaru had a headache, and rather than explain his discomfort and desire to retire in the civilized manner he had maintained thus far, he chose to let his exhaustion get the better of him. When the monk opened his mouth to ask a string of new questions, the taiyoukai simply grabbed his throat to shut him up.

"Be silent." He commanded, then seeing Inuyasha was about to defend his companion, he added, "I will tell you what I know and then you will leave me to rest. I have no desire to keep your company any longer." With that he released the sputtering houshi, and looked wearily to his brother.

"The woman is a spirit yet she keeps her human form. Her miko power is still intact, but for demonstration purposes only. She will know how to instruct Katin."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, then said quietly, "You've put a lot of research into this."

"Hn."

"How is it you know of her?"

Sesshomaru sighed, having hoped to put an end to the questioning. But he owed his brother the knowledge, and felt entitled to give it.

"She arrived at my fortress gates 13 years ago. She said she knew of the future and my place in it. She was ill, but before she died she promised she would return as a spirit. Katin's birth marks the date of her death."

"I thought you said you hadn't been sure Katin was the one the prophecy spoke of."

"I was not. Kokoro knew no specifics, and I did not ask more then was necessary."

Inuyasha was struck by how odd it was that Sesshomaru would show the Miko Kokoro enough attention to acknowledge her presence, let alone trust and honor her dying wishes. He wondered briefly if there was not more to the story than his brother was admitting.

"Her name was - is - Kokoro?" Miroku asked, voice still hoarse.

"Hai."

"Fitting." he mumbled.

Inuyasha stood suddenly. Sesshomaru followed him with his cold eyes, knowing it was the hanyou's turn at denial and refusal.

"No."

Miroku regarded him in surprise, thinking his outburst was directed at his earlier comment. But Inuyasha was looking down upon Sesshomaru.

"You will not take Katin, Sesshomaru. She will stay here with me. She is my daughter, you have no say in her future."

"Do not be a fool." Sesshomaru admonished, "This has nothing to do with you or I. It is for her own good, it ensures her protection and the protection of the power she possesses. Surely the death of your mate has taught you that you can not be relied upon for such protection."

Miroku winced, waiting for Inuyasha's outburst. But it never came.

Inuyasha paled then ground his teeth in hurt anger, eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments. And the he was gone, leaving only a swaying door flap in his wake.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! -**

**I never thought I'd say this, but trying to keep Sesshomaru in character is extremely difficult! But I tried, and he has changed a bit since the time period of the show/manga, just like Inuyasha he's grown and developed - something I'm sure his 'mate and children' have helped him with. I just couldn't help the "hanyou scum" comment, all I could hear in my head was "rebel scum!" from Star Wars, and I just had to put it in!**

**Kokoro means spirit/soul - or so says the web site that I get my Japanese words from**

**Oh, I'm still planning on doing the other fic I mentioned last chapter.**

**Review Responses:**

**Kristina Kanine - Thanks so much for the review! Inuyasha will never be 'doting' in my books, he's to rough around the edges! I'm glad I had an emotional impact on you, I actually shed a tear or two writing the first chapter too!**

**ArtificialRed - Hopefully I haven't lost you as a reader yet, I'd never abandon my fic, but it might be slow going every once and a while. I can't believe I made such a stupid typo, haha, I'm such a twit sometimes, thanks for the heads up!**

**Kasumii - It is time isn't it?! But he can't remain totally composed, that just wouldn't be him, I had lots of fun making him fight for control in this chapter - can't you just see him?! (I think I'm slightly evil -shrug-)**

**jim hawking jr - Well I hope this chapter was too your liking. I'm glad I brought Sesshomaru into this, hopefully it works.**

**ShortPoet - Well, there you have it, LOTS of Sesshomaru (I just can't bring myself to call him Sess, Sessy, or even Fluffy, he seems to demand so much more respect...). I hope I'm not writing myself into an impossible plot...do you find it hard to keep all your side plots in order? Man, but its fun writing! Thanks for saying it's getting interesting, and noticing the whole he protected her, she protected him thing. Katin's love for her family is going to be her saving grace. I hope your vacation went as well as mine, and that you'll be getting chapter 23 of RR&R out soon. By the way, loved the one shot you did, it pondered and interesting side of Inuyasha's predicament. Bravo!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! Well I got this one out a little bit faster than the last one huh? It's pretty funny b/c last time I really had no excuse but laziness, but right now I have a million other things I should be doing, but instead I'm writing. Ugh, talk about the weeks from hell! I broke up with my boyfriend, have to find a new apartment, and am having money anxiety, waiting to get approved for my student loan so I can go to university, AND my delinquent 16 year old brother decided it would be funny to get thrown in the drunk tank for stealing someone's bike and trying to outrun the cops on it on the railroad tracks. GOD! I don't get his mentality sometimes, I swear he wasn't raised in the same family I was!**

**Blarg.**

**Well, I'm sure you all really wanted to know all that fun, anxiety-inducing crap about me, but I guess I can use it to kind of explain the 'different' mood that this chapter has. I'm totally not as focused as I usually am, and this chapter suffered a little b/c of it. I didn't want to get into anything too serious, I'd planned on making this the 'good byes' chapter, but that's a little of a touchy subject for me right now, and the last thing I wanted to do was feel more depressed than I already do, heh. So the result is this chapter. Read and I'm sure you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer - (Forgot it last time) No I don't own Inu and company, I mean seriously, who would be arrogant enough to try and claim that anyway?**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**(I honestly can't think of a chapter title, it's the first time it's ever happened)**

Katin lay silent, waiting for her Uncle to settle himself on the futon next to her.

She had sensed her father's inner turmoil; it was what had woken her. She'd heard almost from the beginning. Somehow she wasn't very surprised. Until she had realized her demon strength she'd felt as normal and carefree as any other human, never concerned with anything other than everyday life. But once her demon side had awoken, that had changed. Besides her ragging demon blood and hormones, there had been an underlying power she'd never been able to identify, a knowing that there was just something more to herself that she hadn't yet realized. It was the unknown goal she had sought to achieve in training, and now she felt an odd kind of peace.

_So, I'm a living, breathing Shikon Jewel..._

She frowned. Somehow she had never quit imagined that the missing piece of her soul would be something of this magnitude.

She remembered all the tales she'd heard of the Jewel and the war over its power.

_If I can't control myself or if someone else comes to control me..._

She shuddered, thinking of Naraku.

_Mama gave her life to put an end to the war of the Jewel...I can't jeopardize the peace she fought for, I wont!_

She wasn't bothered to know that she was in danger. She'd lived her whole life being told that. She wasn't worried about her upcoming journey. Her Uncle had seen to it that everything would be done to ensure her safety. And she didn't fear the trails that she was sure to come up against. She was looking forward to them, and strange as it sounded, it was true. A chance to travel out from under her father's impenetrable scowl, a chance to see the world, to learn new things and makes new friends. She knew it would be hard work, she had no doubts to that, but the last year of her life had proved to her that she could handle hard work. Compared to her relations with Inuyasha, this would be, in some ways, a relief.

Now if only she could get her father to agree to let her leave.

* * *

Inuyasha sat high up in the God-tree. He was trying to not let Sesshomaru's words get the better of him, but they had hit all his old insecurities right on the nose, and doubt was spreading through him like wildfire. Sesshomaru was right, though he'd be hard pressed to ever admit that to the cocky bastard. Inuyasha couldn't protect Katin, not like he wanted to, not like he should have been able to. But it wasn't because he wasn't strong enough, or quick enough. It was the same reason that he hadn't been able to protect Kagome in the end. It was because it wasn't his choice. What she did, where she went, no matter how much he wished to dictate and control it, it wasn't up to him.

"Damned opinionated women" he muttered under his breath, shifting so that his chin rested on his knees.

He knew Sesshomaru was right, he _knew_ that...but he wanted nothing more than to turn his back on that truth and hold into his daughter for as long as he could.

"What would you do?" he asked the ghost of his love as he had so many times before. Though he really didn't need to. He knew what she would have said had she been there. She would have done anything in her power to keep her daughter safe and ensure her protection, not only for Katin's sake but also for the sake of the world. Kagome knew the responsibility of a power like the jewels, knew it better than anyone, and she would have known exactly what to do.

Inuyasha did not.

Rationally he did, but, then again, rationality hadn't always been his strong suit.

Sesshomaru's reasoning made sense, as did his plan of action...but what was his motive? And was it even that important anyway? Did he want to risk Katin's safety over the doubt he felt towards his evil sibling's motives?

The answer was no.

He wanted Katin safe. And if he couldn't protect her physically then he would put in place any means necessary to have her safety assured. Sure Sesshomaru had been the one to come up with the plan, but Inuyasha was coming to learn that pride had no place in his heart when it came to those he loved.

Had he been given the chance he would have begged like a dog for Kagome's life.

So he supposed agreeing with Sesshomaru this once wouldn't be too bad.

He just hoped he was wise in trusting the bastard.

* * *

Rays of early morning sunlight shone through the 'huts' thatched roof, causing Katin to stir and waken.

"You heard us last night."

The unexpected voice of her Uncle startled her, and she jolted upright, heart racing. Seeing his unimpressed look she gave him a sideways grin.

"You should learn to hone your senses." He offered, sounding slightly disappointed in her lake of demon sense.

She only shrugged. If there was one thing she had learned last night it was that the Uncle could be a pretty pompous ass. She could either be offended by it and react to it, like her father did, or accept it for the veiled advice that it was. She liked Sesshomaru, and wanted to remain on good terms with him. Still, she didn't want him to think that she was going to put up with him treating her like some lower demon under his control. She recognized that he demanded and expected respect, and she would give him what he deserved...but she expected the same from him.

"I was startled that you were awake, not that you where near. I've improved greatly since the last time we meet."

He nodded, accepting that she was at least getting better.

"And," she said, stretching and trying to stifle a yawn, "Yes, I know."

"Hn. I trust that you have more sense than your half wit father and have accepted the reality of your situation."

Katin frowned. Not that she didn't agree with Sesshomaru's description of her father, but somehow she was unable to let an insult to her family go with out some comment.

"He is not a half wit," she said defensively, but then grinned a little, "Well, at least not all the time."

Sesshomaru chose not to comment. He could see that the little hanyou had changed drastically in the last year.

"I understand what's happening," she said, bringing the conversation back on track, "I heard almost everything."

He frowned slightly, "Eavesdropping is a dishonorable form of gathering information."

She snorted, "You're just upset that you didn't sense I was wake."

He regarded her for a moment. She certainly was intuitive for one so young, and, he realized, she understood him a little too well for his liking.

She made to stand but lost her footing. Her equilibrium hadn't quite returned yet. He reached out and steadied her without missing a beat. She gave him a thankful smile.

"Arigato."

"Hn."

He stood as well and motioned that she be the first to exit their 'hut'.

"When will we be leaving?" asked as she pushed aside the door flap. But he didn't have a chance to respond before the inhabitants of the camp jumped alert at the sight of her.

She was quickly over come by well wishes and greetings.

_Gods, is the entire village here awaiting my recovery?_

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Sango grasped Katin to her breast, tearfully expressing her joy at her surrogate-daughter's wellbeing.

Miroku snorted in mirth, a few feet be hind the hanyou, "You remember a time when our taijiya wouldn't even display affection for me in front of you and Kagome? Now look at her, blubbering in front of the entire village." He chuckled affectionately.

Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself. Femininity suited Sango, in an oddly unexpected way.

"Do you plan on going down there, or just watching until the show is over?" Miroku asked, moving passed the hanyou and heading down the short incline.

"I'll wait," he said, though mostly to himself.

He was keeping a close eye on Sesshomaru, who stood looking bored and disinterested at the edge of the crowd of humans. Inuyasha might have called a temporary truce with the bastard, but he still didn't trust him, not with the lives of the human's he'd sworn to protect.

* * *

Katin scanned the crowd looking for the familiar silver hair and dog-ears that would signify her father's presence. Then inwardly berated herself, she had to stop relying so much on her human senses. She inhaled, picking up on his distinct scent not too far off.

He stood at the top of a hill, leaning against a tree, arms crossed, watching the goings on below him. He sensed her gaze on him and returned it. She wanted to smile and wave to him, but something inside her warned against it. A moment later he turned and walked of in the other direction and she felt the familiar sting of rejection, but pushed it aside, or tried to, as Miroku engulfed her in a reassuring hug.

"We were beginning to worry you would never wake up," he grinned down at her. She returned the gesture, but couldn't stop her eyes from returning to the place Inuyasha had stood moments before.

Miroku knew what exactly what was troubling her, "Don't worry," he whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Give him time, he'll come to you."

* * *

"That baka!" Sango ragged, pacing in front of their home back in the village. "What the hell is wrong with him? He stayed by her side the entire time she was unconscious, but now that she's awake to see his concern, he takes off! It's like Kagome all over again. I've never been so frustrated with him in my life!" she stomped her foot angrily.

Miroku silently wondered if it wasn't his wife's 'time of the month'.

"Sango, dear, stomping your foot is not going to solve anything." He had meant it to be soothing, though regretted opening his mouth the next moment, as she glared daggers.

"How can you be so calm about this? She's packing to leave! She'll be gone tomorrow, and he hasn't even spoken to her yet!"

"Well, at least he isn't putting up a fight...remember how awful he used to get at Kagome..."

She only stomped her foot again, "It would be _better_ if he put up a fight, at least then Katin would know he cared that she was leaving! Gods, that hanyou is so thick sometimes!"

The hanyou in question stepped out of the shadows at that, startling the couple.

"Oh, Inuyasha, we didn't see you there," Miroku commented mildly.

"Keh, obviously."

Sango glared, "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"I told you before, I don't have to answer to you." He stated rudely.

Mentally Miroku groaned, just what he needed an irate wife and housemate.

"Come now Inuyasha, we were worried, and Katin has been asking after you." The monk said, hoping to ease the hostility in the air.

The hanyou's defiance faltered a little at that, guilt flashed in his eyes.

"How is she?" he asked.

Sango huffed, "You'd know if you'd bothered to stick around for two minutes after she woke up!"

Inuyasha gave her an exasperated glare, "You know I wouldn't abandon the village with Sesshomaru lurking around."

"No, but you'd abandon your daughter..."

Miroku jumped in then. "Come now! Sango, dear, lets not..."

She turned on him, nearly cutting the feet out from under him with the look in her eyes, "And why not?! Someone's got to tell him what a baka he's..."

"Now you listen to me wench!" Inuyasha barked, forgetting his respect for the taijiya.

Angrily she snapped her attention back to the hanyou, outraged, "You stupid jackass! Why do you continually do this?! Your daughter just recovered from the trauma of her life! And you don't even have the decency to stick around...!"

"I've been here the whole time!"

"What does that matter if she hasn't seen you?! How can you do this to her? Do you know she thinks you're angry with her, mad because she disobeyed you? She's in there wondering if you're going to show up long enough for her to say good bye before she leaves. What is wrong with you? Since when did you care so little for her feelings? Gods, it's as if everything Kagome ever taught you about love you've thrown down and stomped on!"

Inuyasha was struggling to keep his head, he felt plenty guilty on his own with out Sango screaming all his imperfections in his face...but she had a point, Katin had no idea how he felt towards her and her decision to leave, let alone how he felt about what had happened in the forest a week and a half ago.

"Sango, please," Miroku was trying to calm the taijiya, but to no avail.

"How can you be so selfish, Inuyasha?"

He bristled at that. Whether the others chose to recognize it or not, he had been making plenty selfless sacrifices and decisions lately. He'd been stomping on his basic instincts and shoving aside his pride from the moment Sesshomaru entered the situation. He knew it hadn't been right of him to avoid Katin, but he hadn't sorted out exactly how he felt about everything, and he didn't want to approach her and say the wrong thing. He'd been thinking a lot over the last few days. He wanted to leave her on a good note and he knew if he didn't take time he would just end up blurting out something horrible and ruin everything. And he'd done enough of that to last him a lifetime.

Katin chose that moment to peek her head out of the hut, "Sango, are you...?" then she saw her father, "Oh." Her eyes widened slightly, but she tried to hide her surprise and relief. Smiling she came down the steps, " Otousan," she said bowing slightly.

He remained frozen for only a moment then gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement.

This angered Sango even further, "Inuyasha..."

He turned his even gaze back to her and looked at her levelly.

Miroku grasped her by the shoulders and tried to steer her away, but she kept her feet grounded. "Sango, please, let's just leave..."

"I will not!"

Katin couldn't hide her surprise at that.

"Come now, don't you think you're being just a little unreasonable..."

Inuyasha snorted, "Of course she is, she's breeding."

The other three stopped dead at that. Sango flushed, in anger and embarrassment. Miroku's jaw dropped. Katin just stood for a moment, inhaled then nodded in agreement, a grin spreading across for face.

"Well that explains the mood swings." Miroku muttered, earning him a thump on the head. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

Katin giggled, "Wow, this is pretty exciting."

Inuyasha grunted, bringing her attention back to him along with all the previous tension and pained emotions. She cast her eyes to the ground, suddenly feeling very ashamed and unworthy, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

Miroku saw this and decided now was the best time to leave the pair on their own.

"Come Sango, we should find Keto and tell him the news."

Still a little dumbfounded by the news, she did nothing to stop him from moving her in the other direction.

The two hanyous remained silent, neither knowing exactly what to say both wishing they were anywhere but here.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Walk with me." It came out more a demand than he'd meant to too, and he mentally cringed when she meekly nodded.

_Baka, you'd better not fuck this up..._

_Gods, please let this go well...I don't want to leave with him angry..._

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I had a few things I wanted to set up in this chapter, and I think I accomplished it. I couldn't really help Sango's little outburst, it kind of wrote it's self. I know it all kind of seemed a little off and rushed, but it was all I could come up with, I just couldn't figure out a way to make it work any better. Oh well, not my best work, but it'll do...and I'm sure I'm just being my own worse critic anyway.**

**Oh, and I was thinking that maybe the title of my fic doesn't really suit the content, does anyone have any ideas? My title creativity seems to have dried up, haha.**

**Review Responses: **

**ArtificialRed - Thanks! It was really hard to write him, so hearing that I did a good job means the world! And I'm glad you're still with me -**

**ShortPoet - Your long reviews totally put my puny responses to shame, you'll just have to get your Chapter 23 out there so I can repay you - Thanks so much for your praise, I spent a lot of time trying to make sure that the conversation between the three worked they way I wanted it to, and I'm glad to hear it did. I love Sesshomaru's character so much, even though he's hard to write I really enjoy writing him. I thought I should stick in more Sango this time around. How'd I do? Haha.**

**jim hawking jr - Thanks, I know the whole demon/miko blood thing has been done quite a bit already but I'm hoping my way is different enough not to seem too repetitive. Glad you liked it!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
